Embodiment of Fire
by Lady Leonhart
Summary: My first DW fanfic. Main focus on Wu. They plan to go into battle against Dong Zhuo. Shang Xiang thinks about her brother, Sun Ce. The pairing is Sun Shang Xiang x Zhou Yu sorry Warning: Don't read it if you don't like the pairing. Please review.
1. Reminiscences

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dynasty Warriors except my fanfic! Well done KOEI! Great game!  ^ _ ~

Author's note: This is my first Dynasty Warriors fanfic. Most of the focus will be on the interaction of certain characters rather than the battles…. Sorry. The focus is on Wu. Sun Quan is in charge, as Sun Jian and Sun Ce are dead. The pairing in my story is Sun Shang Xiang x Zhou Yu. Please don't flame me, especially if it is because you don't like the pairing. Any suggestions, friendly feedback welcome. Hope you like it.

Chapter One: Reminiscences

Sun Shang Xiang was standing on the balcony gazing at the horizon. The sun was fiery, yet calm at the same time; it was setting. She stood there as if mesmerized by the sun's rays. Yet, the truth was, her mind was wandering on the day ahead. Tomorrow would be the first day of battle with Dong Zhuo. 

"What's wrong"?" A familiar voice said.

Surprised, Shang Xiang turned around to face her unexpected visitor.

"Oh… it's you, Zhou Yu," she paused.

He looked at her with concern.

"You just startled me…"

Shang Xiang turned back to the breathtaking view. Zhou Yu also went closer to the balcony's banister, now standing beside Sun Shang Xiang, also admiring the sunset. They both stood there for a moment in silence.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He said trying to start a conversation.

"What is?" She said this without much enthusiasm.

"The sunset of course," he replied.

"Yes, it is," she sighed.

Zhou Yu glanced at Sun Shang Xiang. The daughter of Sun Jian; she was just as brave as her father but her beauty surpassed this. Sun Shang Xiang felt his eyes upon her. Her reaction was to face Zhou Yu, but he had already set his eyes back on the setting sun.

_'Why does this feel so strange?' She thought to herself._

For some unknown reason she was feeling uncomfortable for the first time. Why was she feeling like this? She was a princess… She had been brought up around soldiers and war; that had made her strong. Zhou Yu was just another soldier. She had grown up with him underfoot. He had been really close to her brother, Sun Ce. He got on quite well with Sun Quan, her other brother, as well. Shang Xiang had never really had the chance to get to know Zhou Yu. She had heard of his extreme loyalty to her brother when he had encountered Zhuge Liang and his army alone. She had heard that he had declared his allegiance to Sun Ce, when he was outnumbered and behind enemy lines. Zhou Yu had said "I hold a sacred trust from my lord, Sun Ce. I would not bow the knee to any such as Cao Cao…", but Sun Shang Xiang had only seen his exterior of conceitedness. Sun Ce, however, had always thought highly of him. 

_'Oh, Sun Ce,' her mind drifted, 'I wish you were here…' She closed her eyes for a second 'I could always talk to you… about everything.'_ Then, she opened her eyes suddenly. She remembered that she hadn't really spoken to Zhou Yu, since her brother had fallen in battle.

The silence was there again, so she decided to break the ice and find out why Zhou Yu had come.

"Zhou Yu?" 

"Yes?" He replied now facing her. 

"Did you want something?" She said inquisitively.

He let out a little laugh. "Why do you ask?" He answered her with a question.

They made eye contact. Sun Shang Xiang and Zhou Yu were both quiet, as if they had been left out of a joke.

"I…," started Shang Xiang, but she decided to stop. Instead, she left the balcony to enter the small room that was connected to it, breaking eye contact. Zhou Yu followed her with his eyes, turning so that he was now leaning against the balcony's banister and looking into the room. The room was like the sunset, with washes of red, yellow and gold. On two opposing walls of the room numerous weapons were mounted. All of these, though, did not look appropriate for use. Some were artefacts and collector's items, ornately decorated with colourful feathers, silks and jewels. There were some weapons, however, which were intended for use, such as spears, swords and many other blades of various shapes and sizes. These stood, in what looked like, wooden stands with holes to place the weapons. The blades of these weapons were quite dull, which suggested that they had been and were for use. This was the room Sun Shang Xiang had used to display some of her collection of weaponry. She also used this as a training area at times. 

"I just thought that my brother must have sent you to summon me or something?" She continued, more assertively, now running her finger along the blade of a spear. 

"Lord Sun Quan, is busy preparing for tomorrow," Zhou Yu told her. 

"Then… shouldn't you be attending the preparations as well?" She asked looking once more in his direction.

"I… um…" Zhou Yu left the balcony making his way, slowly, to where Sun Shang Xiang was standing. "Your brother has dismissed me. Physical preparations have been made. Only those of the mind and soul need to be completed."

"Then are your mind and soul prepared?" She asked.

"Yes, to an extent." He paused. "The mind and soul are never truly ready."

"You are worried about tomorrow then?" She placed the spear back in its hold.

"Of course not," He said with a smile. "If you begin with negativity, the journey's outcome, whether spiritual or physical, will also be a negative one."

"I guess that's true," she agreed.

"Tomorrow, we shall be victorious," said Zhou Yu, almost too assertively.

"Yes…."

"There is no doubt in my mind."

Shang Xiang remained silent.

"…but I fear there is some doubt in yours," he said gently. Zhou Yu paused, waiting for her to speak, hoping that she would confide in him. However, with Sun Shang Xiang's strength came pride and stubbornness. Unlike ordinary princesses, she made sure that she had a right to choose if she wished to participate on the battlefield. Owing to her background, this wasn't unexpected. Shang Xiang had a keen interest in weaponry; her favourite weapon being the chakram. Growing up with two brothers also gave her this wish to prove to everyone and herself that women were just as good fighters as men or sometimes even better.

Shang Xiang looked up. Zhou Yu was standing opposite her now and quite close. He looked straight back at her with a kindness in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. Had she underestimated him?

"Zhou Yu!" called a voice. "There you are."

Sun Shang Xiang recognised the voice instantly and turned to greet the visitor. "Brother!" She called excitedly. It was Sun Quan. When the decision had been made to confront Dong Zhuo, Sun Quan had been very busy with preparations. She had spent most of the time alone, studying texts on the different fighting styles and the weapons that were used. If not, Sun Shang Xiang would sit alone on the balcony or in her room, looking down at the soldiers who were perfecting their battle strategies. Anyhow, she was not going to lose this opportunity to see her brother. 

"Little sister," Sun Quan called, teasing her. Shang Xiang pouted her lips, which immediately transformed into a beaming smile when he held out his arms to her. She stepped closer and then sister and brother held each other in a tight embrace for a moment.

Zhou Yu just stood still and silent, waiting for the siblings to finish reuniting and wondering what Sun Quan had wanted to see him about.

"You look tired, brother," Sun Shang Xiang stated. "Maybe you should get some rest," she suggested.

"Yes… I think you're right," he said releasing her from his embrace.

"Of course I'm right" she laughed. "I'm always… right," her smile faded. 

"What's wrong?" asked Sun Quan.

"I… I don't want to lose you…," she said quietly.

"Nonsense," he expressed hilarity. "Where do these thoughts come from?" Sun Quan called to Zhou Yu. "Why don't you join us, Zhou Yu?" he requested. Zhou Yu walked up to the siblings and stood adjacent to them. Next, Sun Quan placed his hands on Sun Shang Xiang's shoulders. "Now, listen… dear sister," he said. She looked up. "I do not wish for you to worry about me. … Or anything, for that matter, okay?" Sun Quan waited for a response. 

She nodded.

"I'll be fine… Zhou Yu will be with me, too, eh?" Sun Quan looked at Zhou Yu, who nodded in agreement. "See?" He said, trying to reassure her. "And Zhou Yu will look after to you, too." Sun Shang Xiang took offence at the last comment her brother had made. She gave Zhou Yu a quick look of disapproval and then held onto her brother's arms. An expression of remorse and guilt appeared on Zhou Yu's face. 

"It's not me that I am worried about," she retorted. "I can look after myself. I –"

"I know you can," he expressed this statement coolly, hoping to calm his sister down and reassure her that everything would be fine. "You're even more skilled than me," Sun Quan grinned. 

"You're just making fun of me," Sun Shang Xiang released her brother's arms, feeling frustrated.

"We wouldn't ever cross you, little sister," he laughed. "Isn't that right, Zhou Yu?" Sun Quan folded his arms.

Zhou Yu didn't reply; it was as though he was in a daze.

"Zhou Yu?" Sun Quan tried to get his attention.

"…Yes... I mean yes, Lord Sun Quan," Zhou Yu said this quickly, now alert. 

"Zhou Yu," he paused "What's with the formalities?"

"I… um… it is your title, my Lord," Zhou Yu replied, giving a quick bow.

"I told you not to worry… you are a dear friend to me, not just an asset to my army," he told Zhou Yu. "We are not on the battlefield. Try to take it easy. If you wish to address me in that manner in the presence of others, that is very well, I understand. We wouldn't want the others thinking that I were biased."

"Yes," Zhou Yu replied. 

"I do have many officers and generals…" He placed his hand on Zhou Yu's shoulder, "but even I am in need of good friends."

"Thank you," Zhou Yu nodded in response.

Sun Shang Xiang looked intently at the man who her brother referred to as a 'good friend'. It was true; Sun Quan did need friends as well. His duties to the kingdom hindered him from such social endeavours. In a position such as Sun Quan's, it was hard to find people you could trust. Many praised Lord Sun Quan, saying that he was a great leader, but he wasn't content with their show of worship. Despite never facing mutiny under his leadership, deep down, thoughts of doubt entered Sun Quan's mind. Were they satisfied with his leadership? Or hadn't the right opportunity arisen to rectify the matter?

"I doubt you've eaten today, Zhou Yu… How about joining us tonight?" 

"I am sorry Sun Quan," he apologised, "I still have some matters to attend to."

"You do look rather tired, my friend. Is there anything that I can help you with?" Sun Quan asked concerned.

"No, it is fine… but thank you for your offer," Zhou Yu replied.

"Then I will leave you to it," said Sun Quan. "He was ever the perfectionist, you know." He said to his sister, laughing. Shang Xiang forced a quiet laugh, while Zhou Yu just smiled. The smile, however, wore thin; his expression became blank.

Zhou Yu bowed.  "Good night friend and may our ancestors smile upon us." He gave a fleeting look to Shang Xiang and said "Good night, my Lady." Although the glance was brief, it was long enough for Sun Shang Xiang, who was staring directly at him, to realise that she had indeed offended the young Commander. She could see it in his eyes. 

Sun Shang Xiang opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Now she, too, felt guilty. However, hers was a guilt that arose from being insensitive. Sun Quan said farewell to his friend and chief officer. Then he took a flask that had been tied to his belt and put it to his mouth.

Zhou Yu turned his back on the siblings and made his way out of the room. Just then, Shang Xiang called his name out loud "Zhou Yu, wait," but it was too late, he had already left the room.

"What did you want to tell him?" Sun Quan asked his sister, sealing the flask once more.

"It doesn't matter. It'll keep until morning." She told her brother. 

"Well, just make sure that you don't distract him too much tomorrow," he laughed. 

"Ha, Ha …very funny," she said sarcastically.

"Brother," she said now with a serious expression "did he look a bit distressed to you?" She asked Sun Quan.

 "I would not be surprised if that is how Zhou Yu was feeling. He has a lot to deal with, my sister," he told her.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Why, the sudden curiosity?"

"Just wondering," she said with a smile. Shang Xiang thought that she would try another approach. She was going to bring their brother Sun Ce into the conversation, but immediately changed her mind, deciding that talking about their brother would lead to talk of his fall in battle. With battle approaching, it seemed inappropriate. However, as if he had read his little sister's mind, Sun Quan said "He blames himself for Sun Ce's death."

Sun Shang Xiang was quiet.

"I have tried reasoning with him and told him that it wasn't his fault," he paused. "He served our brother well. I do not blame him. Sun Ce's time to ascend to the heavens was then. No man could have changed his destiny otherwise."

Everything fell into place. Shang Xiang had made Zhou Yu feel even worse, when he had already been feeling low. Yet, how was she supposed to know? She wasn't a mind reader.

Sun Quan continued "Sun Ce wouldn't have wanted Zhou Yu to feel like that either. He trusted Zhou Yu with his life as I do now." He paused and looked at his sister's face. "I can see it in people's faces at times, when they speak to Zhou Yu. He, too, senses their mistrust in him. He isn't to blame you know." 

"I know," she said quietly.

"Are you all right?" said Sun Quan.

"Lordship, I'm sorry to interrupt you," said the young soldier entering the room and bowing.

"What is it?" Sun Quan asked

"General Lu Xun wondered if he could have a quick word." The soldier told him.

"Where is he now?" He inquired.

"He is presently in his chambers, my Lord."

"Thank you. Tell Lu Xun I will be there shortly. That is all." With that the soldier bowed and dismissed himself.

"It looks like something has come up dear sister," he said. "Will you be all right?" 

Shang Xiang had an expression of despair. "Yes" she paused. "I'm fine, just tired that's all," she said yawning.

"I can stay with you for a while, if you want… I'm sure Lu Xun will understand. We can have our dinner first and then I'll go."

"Don't worry, brother. We'll have dinner together next time. I don't feel very hungry at the moment anyway. I think I may have a lie down," she said, trying to reassure Sun Quan.

"All right," he said placing his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Look after yourself…" he kissed her on the cheek.  "I will make this up to you."

"Good night, Sun Quan," she said. With that Sun Shang Xiang put her arms around him. Sun Quan returned the hug.

"Good night and sleep well," he said.

They parted and Sun Quan made his way towards the door.

"You look after yourself too, brother," she waved with a smile on her face.

At the door Sun Quan turned to face his sister once more. He smiled and waved back and then he left the room.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review. ^ _ ~

Thanks for reading.

~Lady Leonhart~


	2. For Love or For Guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dynasty Warriors except my fanfic! Well done KOEI! Great game!  ^ _ ~

Author's note: This is my first Dynasty Warriors fanfic. Most of the focus will be on the interaction of certain characters rather than the battles…. Sorry. The focus is on Wu. Sun Quan is in charge, as Sun Jian and Sun Ce are dead. The pairing in my story is Sun Shang Xiang x Zhou Yu. Please don't flame me, especially if it is because you don't like the pairing. Any suggestions, friendly feedback welcome. 

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story so far. I'm glad you liked it. Sorry to keep you waiting had some trouble with the computer. Well here's the next chapter. PLEASE NOTE: In this chapter there is one character that has been created by me. Her name is 'Su Ling'. She is one of Sun Shang Xiang's maids as well as her childhood friend. Enjoy!

Chapter Two: For Love or For Guilt

Now in her bedroom, Sun Shang Xiang stared up at the canopy above her bed. She tried to get some sleep, but things kept on going round in her mind. She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable until she sat up, screamed and slammed her fists beside her, on the bed. It was not a scream of fear, but a scream of frustration. 

"My Lady, are you all right?" It was her maid Su Ling.

"I'm fine, Su Ling. Thank you," she said sharply. 

Su Ling lowered her head and advanced towards the doorway. 

"Su Ling, wait!" Shang Xiang called.

Su Ling attended to her lady.

"I'm sorry, Su Ling… I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"It's all right, my Lady, you shouldn't apologise. I understand."

Shang Xiang now twisted herself so that her legs dangled off the side of the bed. "No, Su Ling, I was wrong." Next she made a gesture for Su Ling to sit down beside her.

Sun Shang Xiang had known Su Ling since she was small. She was around the same age as her, maybe slightly younger. Su Ling was the daughter of Su Ying, who had been a maid to Lady Wu, Sun Shang Xiang's mother. Therefore, Su Ling was the closest person Shang Xiang had to a sister. As children, they used to play together and together they would be scolded for dirtying their dresses. They did not like to play with dolls. Instead they wrestled each other and played games like hide and seek. Su Ling's father was a soldier, so sometimes they would sneak out beyond the palace walls, in the wilderness, with weapons, pretending that they could save China, single-handedly, from the enemy. However, that didn't last very long. One day they were found out. As a punishment, Shang Xiang wasn't allowed to play with her dear friend Su Ling. The head of security stated that it wasn't safe, whilst another man told them that princesses didn't play with servants. Su Ling had burst into tears because of this. Sun Shang Xiang told her mother, how unfair it was and how cruel the man had been. Her mother, who was also close to Su Ling's mother, confronted her husband Sun Jian about the matter. The cruel man was banished for his selfishness and pomposity, as it was also discovered that he had been mistreating his own servants. So eventually, they were allowed to play together again. Yet, as they grew up, they saw each other less than they used too. Shang Xiang had to have a royal education, so she was often busy. She used to question why Su Ling couldn't join in, but as they both grew up, they learnt of the division that would always be between them; but his didn't stop Sun Shang Xiang teaching Su Ling everything she learnt in her classes each day. Even Su Ling was busy. Working in the palace consisted of many duties. So as Su Ling grew up, much more was expected from her. One day, Su Ling told Shang Xiang that she was going to be transferred to another part of the palace, because her services had been requested. Su Ling wasn't very happy about the transfer, but, hiding her uneasiness, said that it was an honour working anywhere in the Wu kingdom. Shang Xiang was furious. Su Ling was her maid, but more importantly, her friend. Therefore, Sun Shang Xiang had words, glared at a few people and demanded that Su Ling stay with her; and she had succeeded. From then on, they had made a pact to be there for each other, no matter what.

Su Ling sat down beside Sun Shang Xiang. They both remained silent for a few minutes. Su Ling could see that something was wrong because Shang Xiang was tapping her fingers on the bed, so taking a tactful approach she said: "My Lady is something troubling you?" 

"Su Ling, it is okay… you don't have to call me 'my Lady" here. It's fine." She sighed. "I don't want you to think that I ordered you to sit with me either," She looked at Su Ling. "You are welcome to leave, but I hope you will not. I don't need maids, I need my friend." Sun Shang Xiang gave a little smile.

Su Ling smiled back. 

"Su Ling…?" She said in an inquisitive tone. "Have you ever been in…" she hesitated, "in love?"

"Oh, is that all that's troubling you?" Su Ling laughed. 

"It's not funny," she said gently, her cheeks going red. "Do you know what it's supposed to feel like?"

"Who's the lucky guy?" Su Ling said, trying to tease her.

"There's no one…," she replied.

"Oh… but there will be," Su Ling was still laughing.

"No… I don't think he likes me very much."

"Why do you say that?" Su Ling now asked with a serious expression on her face, seeing her friend's expression of guilt.

"I think I upset him… I was a bit insensitive," she said this slowly. "Oh… it was only a small thing, he'll get over it."

Just then Su Ling asked Shang Xiang the very question that was going through her head "Then why are you feeling that?"

"Like what?" She was in denial.

"You know exactly what?"

"I don't know what you mean," she said cautiously.

"If it doesn't matter, why would you be pondering over things that have already happened?"

"I… I'm not," she said quickly, refusing to believe what in heart she knew to be true.

Su Ling sat in silence, looking at Sun Shang Xiang's face, giving her the 'I don't believe you'_ look._

Sun Shang Xiang looked at Su Ling. "Come on, Su Ling. Say something."

Su Ling remained still like a statue, closing her out. She used to do this, when they were children. If Shang Xiang tried to deny her true feelings in the past, Su Ling would just sit still in silence, with a smile on her face, waiting for her break. Eventually, she would break. Su Ling knew how much it irritated her friend, who was used to getting what she wanted. This, again, arose from her strong will and stubbornness; as well as her wish to prove that women should be treated equal to men. She was a princess after all. 

Sun Shang Xiang glanced at her friend. She hadn't moved an inch.

"Okay! Okay… I admit it."

"I was wondering how long it'd take to make you confess," Su Ling smiled. "You really must be weak at the knees, giving in that quick."

Shang Xiang lowered her head and blushed.

"I don't know why I'm feeling like this, Su Ling," she said suddenly. "I do feel weak… and warriors shouldn't feel like that."

"To love is not a weakness," Su Ling told her. "Love is strength as well. If you have someone you care about, you have something to fight for." She paused. "You love your, brother, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do," Shang Xiang replied.

"It's exactly the same kind of thing," said Su Ling.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking puzzled.

"You would do almost anything for your brother wouldn't you?"

"Yes…?" She said this with uncertainty as to where this was leading.

"Well, that's because you love him," Su Ling sighed. "It is true that love can also bring despair, but like they say 'it is better to have loved than not at all.' Without any kind of love in the world at all, there would be emptiness." She stopped to take a breath. "Many of the decisions that we make in life after all, due to love. The wars our people fight are down to their wishes to keep their loved ones safe. How we treat each other depends on how much we care about one another. Of course, we shouldn't be mistreating anyone just because we don't love them but that's life – we are but only human."

Mistreat him…? Is that what she did…? So, if she had treated him wrongly, surely that meant she didn't love him? Then… why was she feeling so guilty?

Su Ling waved her hands in front of Sun Shang Xiang's face to get her attention. She had continued chattering on and had only just noticed that the princess had drifted off into deep thought. "Are you okay?" She asked her.

"Yes …" she replied. "I'm really sorry. I was listening."

"Don't worry… what were you thinking?"

"Do you think I mistreat people?"

"Of course I don't."

Su Ling looked at Sun Shang Xiang's expression that was now on her face. She had never seen her like this before. Whoever she was thinking of had really made an impact on her.

They sat in silence until: "Come on… tell me who he is. It's obviously bothering you."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~

'Face up to the situation'. That had been Su Ling's advice. That didn't seem too hard. Situations always had to be faced, whether pleasant or not. At this moment in time, Sun Shang Xiang wasn't sure which one it was.

It was after midnight now. Everything was so much quieter. It also made her feel like she was being watched. She felt like she was sneaking around. Why? She wasn't sure of that either. This was her home and she was someone important so surely she could go where she pleased. Even to Zhou Yu's chamber in the middle of the night. She stopped in a corridor to think about this. Even she would be suspicious of herself if she went to his quarters at this time of night. Therefore, she decided that it was most appropriate for her to continue not to be seen.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~

Finally, she reached his quarters. Looking in, she noticed how clean it was. That was a good sign. From what she could see, there was nothing out of place. It was almost as if he hadn't been living there. She stood at the entrance to his quarters, thinking. What should she do? He might be asleep and she'd disturb him? Should she call his name to make sure he was dressed for visitors? 

Just then, Shang Xiang heard voices coming from around the corner of the corridor. Their footsteps could also be heard. They were coming closer. It was late, people would be suspicious. She was a long way away from her own room. Without another thought, she stepped into Zhou Yu's quarters. Quickly she drew the velvet curtains behind her and hid against the wall, beside the entrance. She heard the guards pass the doorway, and then took a deep calming breath. Anxiously, she looked around the room but found that she was the only one in the room.  She'd made it. She stood for a moment, surveying the room. Now was the more awkward part. What was she going to say to him? Thinking about this, she decided to find him first. '_Well…' she thought to herself. "If he wasn't in the first room, maybe he was in the bedroom."_ She started towards his bedroom and then stopped. What if he was in the bedroom? Should she wake him? Or would it be impolite? She considered forgetting the whole thing, but then she became curious. Was he in there or not? Consequently, Sun Shang Xiang chose to see if Zhou Yu was even there. At least, if she checked she could tell Su Ling that he was present but fast asleep, so she thought it best not to disturb him. They were after all facing battle the next morning. If he wasn't there, then Su Ling couldn't blame her for not trying either. She approached the doorway, hoping that he was absent. Without another thought, she slowly walked into the room. The lights were out. The only source of illumination was coming from the balcony, which was lit by the moon.

Shang Xiang gave a sigh of relief. Zhou Yu wasn't there. She moved closer to the four-poster bed. Since she was there, maybe she'd just sit down for a moment. The day had been a long one and she was feeling exhausted. It wouldn't hurt anyone. She turned her back to the bed and then smoothed her hand over the spread as if making sure it was clean or stable. She was just about to sit down when:

"You're welcome to sit down, Princess."

Sun Shang Xiang froze.

"Zhou Yu! It's you."

Don't worry, there'll be more. I hope you liked it, though. Please review. ^ _ ~

Thanks for reading.

~Lady Leonhart~


	3. Unexpected Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dynasty Warriors except my fanfic! Well done KOEI! Great game!  ^ _ ~

Author's note: This is my first Dynasty Warriors fanfic. Most of the focus will be on the interaction of certain characters rather than the battles…. Sorry. The focus is on Wu. Sun Quan is in charge, as Sun Jian and Sun Ce are dead. The pairing in my story is Sun Shang Xiang x Zhou Yu. Please don't flame me, especially if it is because you don't like the pairing. Any suggestions, friendly feedback welcome. 

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I noticed that you weren't happy with the length of the chapter; therefore I tried to make it a bit longer. So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Chapter Three: Unexpected Encounters

"Yes, Princess, these are my quarters," he said light-heartedly. "Now how can I be of assistance?"

"There was something," she paused "that I wanted to discuss with you."

Zhou Yu nodded in acknowledgement.

"I was just passing by and thought I'd come by."

"Yes…?" He inquired with a smile.

Sun Shang Xiang knew that she hadn't just happened to pass by and she was sure that the young commander was aware of this, too. Zhou Yu's quarters were located on the far side of the palace, away from anywhere she needed or would want to go. Zhou Yu's quarters were in proximity with his troops. He had wanted it that way. However, Zhou Yu was very grateful when Sun Quan insisted that his quarters be just as luxurious as his own.

Sun Shang Xiang continued: "I wanted to talk to you about earlier… Shall we go on to the balcony?"

"If that is your wish, Princess," he replied.

Zhou Yu approached the entrance to the balcony, and then waited. He looked up at Shang Xiang whose eyes had followed him. He made a gesture for her to draw near. She did this slowly. 

"After you, Princess, he said bowing politely.

Shang Xiang accepted and walked out onto the balcony. Zhou Yu followed. The moon was full and the light was so intense that it made it look even more beautiful.

"Please continue, Princess."

"Before I do, can I ask you just one tiny favour?"

"Of course," Zhou Yu replied.

"Don't call me Princess," she sighed. "I know what you said to my brother about titles and all, but I came here informally. We can speak on equal terms. I would never dream of disturbing anyone this late," she laughed nervously.

"Why did you come so late?" He asked.

"I… I don't know. I hoped that you weren't here."

Zhou Yu had a puzzled expression on his face.

"I mean," she added quickly. "I was thinking about tomorrow…"

"What about it?" His tone was one of concern.

"Oh, just how it's important that we have no regrets… so that we can focus on battle."

"You have regrets?" He turned to face her.

"Well no." She said looking up at the moon. "I mean, sort of. Yes."

"…And do these concern me or are you here for my counsel?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Yes…."

"Which one…?" He persevered.

"It does concern you." She paused. "…but it's more to do with my own feelings."

Zhou Yu raised an eyebrow.

"I…" she started. "I just wanted to apologise."

"You came to see me to apologise? For what…?"

Shang Xiang said nothing for a moment. Was he that unaware of what happened earlier? Or did he just want her to say it? 

She turned her body so that it faced his and made eye contact. "I don't blame you, Zhou Yu," she elaborated without blinking.

Zhou Yu's expression changed as if a heavy burden had lifted. She could see once more that same gentleness that she had discovered in their earlier meeting. She waited for him to respond but he remained silent.

"I am sorry… sorry if I ever made you feel like it was," she continued. "My brother chose his own path, like we all have to choose our own." She paused. "It was his time… I believe in fate. Destiny… call it what you will. Sun Ce thought very highly of you. He wouldn't want you to feel like that. Neither would he want anyone to think that you were responsible for –"

Zhou Yu put his fingers to her lips, proposing that she should pause. He spoke: "… And what do you think… Sun Shang Xiang...?" He moved his hand away, in order for her to reply.

"I have already told you… I don't blame you."

"I know… but what do you think… of me?" Zhou Yu sounded slightly nervous.

"I only know what I hear of you from others. They say you are a great warrior and strategist. People think very highly of you and… you have always been a close friend to my family. I am almost certain that it is not just out of duty, is that so?" 

"Yes, without a doubt. Duty is important to me, but so is your brother's friendship," he replied. Do you believe what people say and think of me in the same way?"

"I cannot give you a simple answer for I do not know you that well."

He lowered his eyes to the ground as if in dismay.

"...but… I would like to get to know you, Zhou Yu….very much," she said gently.

He looked up at her at her words. His eyes were lit up.

"However, to begin with" she started in a more serious tone, "I hope that you will accept my apology." 

Zhou Yu just smiled as if he had won a victory in battle. Sun Shang Xiang blushed in return.

"Oh!" She exclaimed suddenly. 

"What is it?" Zhou Yu asked looking worried.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you," she reassured him. "It's just that… I have to get back, you know." She paused. "You know, long day of battle in the morning and I just remembered that Su Ling's covering for me."

"Yes, of course," he replied. "I'll see you out."

"That's not necessary, Zhou Yu, but if you insist."

"The pleasure's all mine." They exchanged glances, smiling once more.

They reached the doorway, where Sun Shang Xiang had entered Zhou Yu's quarters. Shang Xiang stopped suddenly and listened intently for any voices as a sign of anyone hanging about in the corridor.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Shsh," she whispered. "I'm just making sure the coast is clear."

"Clear of whom?"

"Where are you going soldier?" said a voice from the corridor. 

"It's Lu Xun," she whispered.

The soldier replied: "I have to pass on this message to Commander Zhou You."

"Lord Sun Quan did say not to disturb Zhou Yu. Can it keep?" Lu Xun asked the soldier.

"I'm not sure sir." 

"Give it to me then and I'll make sure he gets it as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." The soldier passed the scroll to Lu Xun.

"That will be all." At this Lu Xun's last words, the soldier saluted and left.

In Zhou Yu's chambers, Sun Shang Xiang was panicking. "Is he gone?" She whispered. "I'm sure I only heard one set of footsteps."

"Relax," Zhou Yu told her calmly. Next he raised his hands to draw back the velvet curtains. However, before he had managed to open the curtains Sun Shang Xiang pulled him back. 

"What are you doing?" She whispered in frustration.

"Lu Xun has a message for me and… you do want to get out of here don't you?"

"Yes…."

"Well then, wait here and I'll get rid of him."

Zhou Yu pulled back the curtains and stepped out into the corridor. Shang Xiang hid quickly behind one of the curtains.

"Lu Xun," Zhou Yu called.

"Zhou Yu, you're still awake then?" Lu Xun said looking up from the scroll that the soldier had given to him.

"When battle is just over the horizon it's not easy to sleep." 

"That's true."    

"What about you?" Zhou Yu gestured at the parchment in Lu Xun's hand.

"Oh, this is some sort of message for you," he replied handing it over to Zhou Yu. I was going to give it to you when I saw you."

"Well, you've seen me now."

"Sun Quan said that you were not to be disturbed so I –

"It is fine Lu Xun, don't worry. I am just teasing you. I trust you completely. We are friends after all."

"Thank you."

"When will you get some rest, Lu Xun?"

"I'm done now, just had a few things left to deal with. It's all under control now."

"That's good. Our path, tomorrow, will not be an easy one."

"Yes." He paused. "That's why, since you're awake, I was wondering if we could have a drink together."

"A drink…?" Zhou Yu looked surprised. "But Lu Xun you don't drink."

"That is true," he paused. "I just wanted to do something in commemoration of the years we have known each other. I am glad to have served Lord Sun Quan with you."

"There will be other times, Lu Xun. You speak as if this battle will be our last."

"I am troubled, Zhou Yu. There is something in the air this night. I cannot explain it, but I feel something will truly happen against us."

"They may have the warrior Lu Bu on their side but our armies are more greatly skilled than theirs. What is one skilled man against a thousand?"

"I guess. Thanks for not letting my mind wander, on negative thoughts."

"I am sure you would do the same for me."

"I'd like to talk for a while longer, if that is okay?"

"Sure. I don't think I could sleep even if I tried. Where…?"

"Well, not out here," Lu Xun paused. "War is upon us, so who knows who may be listening. What about you're quarters? We are already here?"

Zhou Yu said nothing. Suddenly he let out a muffled groan with an expression of discomfort upon his face. 

"What's wrong?" Lu Xun looked puzzled.

"Nothing… It's just that my quarters aren't very tidy and not really ready for guests," he said, quickly changing his frown into a grin. 

"I am not a guest. I'm sure it can't be that bad, Zhou Yu. What's a mess between friends?"

"All right, Lu Xun," he said slowly. Just wait there one second and I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"…To find something for you to drink, of course," replied Zhou Yu.

"I think I'll pass. I'm not really a drinking sort of guy, but you go ahead. You've made me see more clearly we'll have many more victories and good times ahead of us."

"Okay, Lu Xun."

Zhou Yu moved to one side of the doorway letting Lu Xun enter first. He had a cool exterior, but on the inside he was hoping that Shang Xiang had heard enough to have the sense to hide.

When they were both inside, Lu Xun had a shocked expression on his face. "This is what you call 'untidy'? I was expecting something a lot worse."

 "Well, it's not up to my usual standard."

"I see."

"Take a seat," said Zhou Yu, placing the scroll on the small table.

"Thanks."

Zhou Yu looked round the room. There was no sign of Sun Shang Xiang.

"Are you going to open the message? I bet it is from a young woman. It is scented with a sweet perfume."

"I wonder who could have sent it."

"Here," said Lu Xun, picking up the scroll and throwing it towards Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu missed the scroll and it fell behind the couch he was sitting on.

"You missed?" Lu Xun laughed. "That's very unlike you. You must be really tired or just distracted."

Zhou Yu laughed in return. He turned around and climbed onto the couch and leaned over the top to pick up the scroll. To his surprise he saw Sun Shang Xiang crouched down, hiding from their visitor. She made some sort of hand signal of someone walking and pointed towards the door. Then she passed him the scroll.

"Can't you find it?" Lu Xun asked.

"I have it," said Zhou Yu turning round and holding it up. Next he sat back down in a more comfortable position. Zhou Yu opened the scroll.

"It's a letter," he said.

"From…?" Lu Xun inquired.

"It doesn't matter," said Zhou Yu putting the letter on the table.

"Can I have a look?"

"Sure."

Lu Xun picked up the letter and read it. "You should be flattered. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not really looking at the moment."

"Listen to this," said Lu Xun. He began to read out loud: 

"Dearest Zhou Yu, 

I wish you many more victories. I wanted to tell you of a war that you have not won yet. For, you have won the battle of my heart; but I hope that you will win my war soon so that we may share the victory. With deep affections,

Your yin, 

Lady Fah Ying."

Lu Xun looked up at Zhou Yu: "She is a noble woman though I doubt she has much between the ears." He paused. "Maybe you're right."

"About what…? Zhou Yu looked puzzled."

"We're always on the battlefield. It would be difficult to settle down and spend the deserved time with our loved ones."

"There will be better days, Lu Xun."

"I know," he sighed. 

"Have you ever been in love?" Zhou Yu asked him.

"No. Not yet," he replied. "I have heard, though, that the feeling is like being lifted to the heavens. What about you?"

 "I've been waiting for the right person too. Why put someone's hopes up if you aren't really interested?"

"True. Then may we both meet our true soul mates."

They both went quite for a moment. Their minds were wandering. Suddenly Zhou Yu's mind wandered on Sun Shang Xiang. She was still hiding in the room.

"Since we're still awake, do you want to go over some of the plans for tomorrow?" He asked quickly, breaking the silence.

"Yes why not."

"Oh. I forgot. There is a slight problem."

"What is it?"

"I left all my charts with Lord Sun Quan. He wanted a copy."

"Not to worry," Lu Xun replied. "I'll go and get mine. As pleasant as this has been, I could do with stretching my legs."

"Okay," he said. Zhou Yu had been counting on it.

Zhou Yu walked over to the doorway with Lu Xun.

"I'll be as quick as I can."

"Don't worry, take your time. There's no rush."

Lu Xun left and Zhou Yu closed the curtains. He remained still for a moment, listening for Lu Xun's footsteps until they grew fainter and fainter and then couldn't be heard at all. 

Sun Shang Xiang stood up from behind the couch. "Who's Fah Ying?" she said.

"Why did you kick me?" Zhou Yu asked her.

"I thought you had forgotten I was there. I was trying to bring you to your senses. Instead, you just invited Lu Xun in."

"What was I supposed to do?"

Shang Xiang moved closer to Zhou Yu.

"You still didn't answer my question?" She paused. "Who's Fah Ying?" Shang Xiang had a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Are you jealous?" Zhou Yu laughed.

"No. I'm not. Should I be?" she asked innocently.

"You tell me?"

"I have to go," she paused. "I guess I'll see you on the battlefield then."

"You're just avoiding the question," he smiled.

"No I am not," she smiled back.

"Well then, sleep well Princess," said Zhou Yu pulling one of the curtains aside. 

"Good night, Commander," Shang Xiang replied as she went out.

Zhou Yu watched as Sun Shang Xiang left. Everything was going right. War was only a few hours away, but what use would a Commander be if there were none? He was confident in his skills as a military leader and he knew that Lord Sun Quan believed in him too. They had been planning the attack on Dong Zhuo for months. Their preparations had been long so Zhou Yu was almost certain that they would be victorious. The subject of war, unusually, was at the back of his mind. Not because he believed that their campaign would be a success, but because of love. He felt carefree and so relaxed. Zhou Yu walked over to the couch and then willingly fell backwards onto it. He couldn't stop thinking about her. It's true she was stubborn at times, but her fiery temper was one of the things he loved most about her. He pulled out his flute and began to play. He made sweet music that would soothe even the most savage beast. He stopped suddenly. What if she didn't return his feelings? He thought about this for a moment. Sun Shang Xiang had come to apologise to him, he hadn't expected her too. Also, she had said that she had wanted to get to know him. What more could he have asked for? Today, he had seen another side of her. She had seemed shy, nervous even; the opposite of her usual self. Zhou Yu put the flute back to his lips and began playing again. Now that they had broken the ice he was sure that he had a chance.

There was a CRASH! Zhou Yu stopped playing and listened intently. He heard the clash of steel upon steel. He arose quickly and rushed out into the corridor, to see what the commotion was all about. He looked up the corridor. It was Sun Shang Xiang! She was up against Lu Bu! A soldier lay wounded on the ground beside them. The soldier had tried to help Shang Xiang; there was no doubt about it. Zhou Yu drew his sword in anger and ran towards them. 

"Lu Bu!" he shouted.

Sun Shang Xiang looked for the source of the familiar voice. "Zhou Yu," she said gasping for breath. Lu Bu looked in Zhou Yu's direction and just smiled. Lu Bu disarmed Sun Shang Xiang, taking hold of her arm and forcing it behind her back. He held her against himself. In his hand he had a knife. Shang Xiang struggled. 

"You're a coward!" She shouted. "If I had my chakrams you wouldn't be the one laughing."  

Zhou Yu drew closer, but stopped suddenly, now two metres away. Lu Bu had moved the knife closer to Shang Xiang's neck and was still smiling.

"There's no way out of this, Lu Bu! Let her go!" Zhou Yu demanded.

"Drop your weapon!" Lu Bu responded. 

"Don't do it!" Sun Shang Xiang shouted.

"You should know by now." He paused. "I don't bluff."

Zhou Yu laid his sword down on the floor.  

Lu Bu, still holding the struggling Sun Shang Xiang, moved backwards until he was against a rail. Lu Bu glanced back over the rail for just a second. That was the way out. Below was the courtyard and a little further were the gates. It was, however, a long way down. Lu Bu, now looking at Zhou Yu, smiled again. 

Zhou Yu stayed calm and stared back at Lu Bu. He knew that no one would be crazy enough to jump down. There was no other way. Lu Bu's best option to escape was to try and use Shang Xiang as a hostage and make his way down through the palace and that was something that Zhou Yu would not allow.

"Why don't you just let her go, Lu Bu? This is crazy," Zhou Yu said coolly.

Lu Bu just laughed.

"I'll fight you."

"You're no match for me," Lu Bu laughed even louder. "I'm not looking for a fight."

"Then… why…?"

"I am doing only that which has been asked of me. You should understand that."

Just then Lu Xun arrived. He saw the hostage situation and quickly picked up the sword of the fallen soldier. 

"Lu Xun, no!" called Zhou Yu.

Lu Xun saw Zhou Yu, who signalled to him to drop the sword. Lu Xun did so.

"Two famous warriors of Wu," he sneered, "and neither one is able to save the lovely Princess." He paused. "What will Sun Quan think? When he finds out that you couldn't save his baby sister." Sun Shang Xiang gazed longingly into Zhou Yu's eyes. Zhou Yu returned the look. "It'll be just like when you couldn't save his brother." Lu Bu continued. "Looks like you could benefit from more training."

"Leave them alone! If anyone needs training it's you. Then maybe you'd learn some manners," yelled Sun Shang Xiang.

"And if I were you Princess, I'd watch your tongue. You wouldn't want to give me any cause to remove it now, would you?" He told her.

Zhou Yu filled with rage. "Lu Bu! I'll get you! Even if it's the last thing I do! I promise you!"

"Now… now... Zhou Yu. You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep."

There was the sound of hoofs down below; a horse neighed. Lu Bu looked down over the rail once more. 

"Perfect!" He said with a smile. "I have to get going now. Give my regards to Sun Quan." With that, Lu Bu, lifted Shang Xiang with one arm and held her at his side. 

"Remember Zhou Yu, it's not your fault!" Sun Shang Xiang shouted, trying to reassure him. 

"Sun Shang Xiang!" Zhou Yu called in return.

With the princess in his arm Lu Bu stood up on the rail and jumped.

"No!" Zhou Yu shouted. Lu Xun and Zhou Yu gave each other a quick glance. Was Lu Bu crazy, they wondered? Hurriedly, Zhou Yu and Lu Xun approached the rail and looked down. Crazy or not… he had made it. Lu Bu rode out of the palace gates, with Sun Shang Xiang.

"Lu Xun...? What are we going to do? It's, all, my fault!" Zhou Yu slammed his fists on the rail.

Hoping to comfort his friend, Lu Xun placed his hand upon Zhou Yu's shoulder. "She said it wasn't your fault, Zhou Yu. There was nothing we could do." 

Hmm, was that long enough, I wonder? Is it still okay? Please review. ^ _ ~

Thanks for reading.

~Lady Leonhart~


	4. Divisions and Alliances

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dynasty Warriors except my fanfic! Well done KOEI! Great game!  ^ _ ~

Author's note: This is my first Dynasty Warriors fanfic. Most of the focus will be on the interaction of certain characters rather than the battles…. Sorry. The focus is on Wu. Sun Quan is in charge, as Sun Jian and Sun Ce are dead. The pairing in my story is Sun Shang Xiang x Zhou Yu. Please don't flame me, especially if it is because you don't like the pairing. Any suggestions, friendly feedback welcome. 

Sorry about the delay, had trouble with the computer again. I also started a part-time job and I have to start studying again; so much for the summer holidays. This would have been up sooner, but guess what. I caught a cold. *sneezes* Anyway, here's chapter four. Hope this is okay. Let me know. If it's no good… maybe I'll re-write the chapter…. *that'll take forever* or maybe not. Who knows, eh?           ^_~

Chapter Four: Divisions and Alliances

"My sister abducted! How did this happen! Who would dare do such a thing!?" Sun Quan shouted angrily. Everyone stood still and remained silent. Dawn had not yet come about, but a council had been called due to the turn of events; Zhou Yu was the only person absent. 

Lord Sun Quan was, naturally, devastated. No one dared to converse as usual unless Sun Quan required it; for fear of angering him further. "Answer me!" He ordered. "Do not tempt my patience!"

"It was Lu Bu, my Lord," Gan Ning spoke up bravely, bowing.

"Lu Bu…?" He paused. Sun Quan rested his chin on his hand. He looked as though he was in deep thought. "But why…?" He said, slamming his fist on the table in front of him. "Why would he take my baby sister?" His eyes filled with tears. "Leave me! All of you." 

"As you wish my Lord," the officers said this one by one, bowing as they left the room.

Everything was quiet now. Sun Quan held his head in his hands. The plan had been to lead the Wu army against Dong Zhuo. This was because during the Wu Empire's conquest against the yellow turbans, Dong Zhuo had taken control, by force, of nearby towns. His own people he ruled with oppression; therefore his treatment of the people of Wu would be no different. Dong Zhuo's army had grown considerably and there had been rumours that he had made an alliance with Cao Cao. With warriors like the mighty Lu Bu there were few that dared to oppose him. Sun Quan swore to help those in need, promising to free those under his tyrannous rule. However, now, his sister's life had been added into the equation. Heading out to war now would endanger his sister's life; but how many more lives would be put at risk if Dong Zhuo wasn't stopped? 

_'You were always stronger than me brother. Why did you leave me with this heavy burden?' _he thought to himself."How can I choose between the people of Wu and Sun Shang Xiang?" He said out loud.

"We must save her," a familiar voice replied.

Sun Quan looked up. It was Zhou Yu. 

"Zhou Yu…?" He started. 

"We must save her, Sun Quan!" 

Sun Quan stood up from his chair, leaning over the table. His palms flat down supporting him. "Don't you think I know that?"

Zhou Yu nodded.

"The people of Wu are also my responsibility. I cannot always choose to do what I want."

"The people will understand."

"Understand what? That my blood is more important to me than theirs?" Sun Quan waited for a response, but Zhou Yu made none. "You are wrong this time, Zhou Yu."

"We can save Sun Shang Xiang and help the people of Wu, too."

"Save her? Zhou Yu.... you missed your opportunity," he paused. "Lu Bu was there right in front of you and you didn't do anything!" He raised his voice. "What would you hope to do if you came face to face with Lu Bu again?"

"I am sorry, Lord Sun Quan," Zhou said quietly and went down on one knee.

"You couldn't save her then just like you –

Lu Xun entered the room and interrupted. "Lord Sun Quan! It wasn't like that. We took the best possible actions we could. If we attempted to fight Lu Bu, we would have put Miss Sun in danger."

"I thought I asked to be left alone," Sun Quan said in anger.

"I am sorry my Lord." He bowed. "During my service to you and Wu, I have learnt that not stopping an injustice is as bad as causing one. Commander Zhou Yu is not at fault here. If I let Zhou Yu be wrongly accused, I am not worthy enough to be a soldier of Wu."

Sun Quan was speechless. It was only hours earlier that Sun Quan had praised Zhou Yu. He had let his anger take control of him. As a result he had scolded the Commander of his army and more importantly… a friend.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

Zhou Yu looked out at the horizon. The sun was rising. He had watched the last one set with Sun Shang Xiang at his side. How he yearned for her. The sun rise seemed so cold without her. He closed his eyes and tried to visualise. He could see her face, the way she smiled at him. How he wanted to reach out and touch her… but she was out of reach. He remembered how she struggled in Lu Bu's hold... then how Lu Bu took her from him. He opened his eyes suddenly and looked at the space beside him. He was alone.    

"I will save you Sun Shang Xiang," he said out loud with a great enthusiasm.

"Of course we will, Zhou Yu. Not to worry."

It was Lu Xun again.

Zhou Yu looked uneasy. "Lu Xun…" he started calmly; deep down, he was hoping that Lu Xun wouldn't read into his last statement. "Thanks for before."

"Don't mention it," Lu Xun began. "There was someone who once told me that they trusted me completely and that I was a friend." He stopped to see Zhou Yu's reaction.

"Tell that to Sun Quan," said Zhou Yu.

"I also found that in times like these people need their friends."

"Lu Xun, look –

"I know you're angry Zhou Yu and hurt," he interrupted him, "but we will get her back, you know."

 Zhou Yu looked at Lu Xun in surprise. "You know…?"

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid."

"How did you find –

"Hey don't insult my intelligence," he laughed. "It's obvious."

Zhou Yu looked worried.

"Not that obvious," continued Lu Xun. 

"How did you find out?"

"Well… I guess friends just find it difficult to keep things from each other."

"Come on, Lu Xun, tell me," said Zhou Yu, looking more relaxed. Lu Xun smiled. It was exactly what he was trying to achieve.

"When I came to see you I – Oh, I nearly forgot. This is for you." Lu Xun handed Zhou Yu a wine flask. 

"Isn't it a bit early?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Zhou Yu opened the flask and took a sip. "Thanks again."

"Anyway," he continued, "I saw a foot appear from behind the curtain and kick you. It was when you looked like you were in pain."

Zhou Yu feeling embarrassed took a larger drink of the wine.

"Then when you got that letter you said that you weren't looking, I realised that it must have been because you had already found someone."

"I suppose."

"Then my last clue was that I saw" he hesitated, "I mean, I heard you speak her name out loud." 

"What sort of clue is that?" Zhou Yu asked him. "It's a name, anyone could have said it."

"No one ponders over a name, if it is not important to them. Besides you've already confessed."

Zhou Yu looked perplexed. 

"You thought I knew when I told you we'd get Sun Shang Xiang back. That was your mistake. At that point I definitely knew."

"You amaze me, Lu Xun," he said just before taking another deep drink.

"I was just waiting for you to tell me," said Lu Xun.

"Lu Xun, I wanted to tell you, but there was nothing to tell… I probably don't even stand a chance."

"But you do love her, don't you?"

"Yes, more than anyone could ever know."

"Then just let nature take its course." He paused. "I'm not an expert or anything, but my sources tell me that it is highly likely that she feels the same way."

"Lu Xun, this wine's good. What's in it?" Zhou Yu put one hand on his head. The other still clutched the flask. Zhou Yu swayed a little.

"Are you all right?" asked Lu Xun.

"I feel great," Zhou Yu replied. All of a sudden the flask fell out of Zhou Yu's hold and he collapsed to the ground. 

Lu Xun was now looking out at the landscape. "Oh, I forgot to mention something, Zhou Yu. I added sleeping powder to it. Sorry." 

Lu Xun had achieved his goal. When explaining to Zhou Yu how he had discovered his love for Sun Shang Xiang he had been hesitant to mention the fact that Sun Shang Xiang was far from her quarters and nearer to Zhou Yu's when Lu Bu had come. Lu Xun had consequently decided against this for he had wanted to help his friend relax. Surely, he'd thank him some day and maybe he'd help set him up with Su Ling.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

"Why did you bring me here?" demanded Shang Xiang. She had been tied to a chair.

"We have no intention of harming you, Miss Sun. We just want some of our demands met," replied Lu Bu.

"You mean Dong Zhuo's," said Diao Chan entering the room.

"Diao Chan…" Lu Bu looked surprised.

"Lu Bu my Lord, why must she have a place among us? Surely her place should be in the dungeons with the other prisoners."

"She is not a prisoner, Diao Chan," he smiled. "She's our guest."

Diao Chan moved closer to Lu Bu. She rested her arms against his chest. "Don't we need some time, my Lord?" He took hold of one of her hands gently. "We will, Diao Chan… but today we have company. I trust you'll take care of her." 

"Of course," she said, quickly moving her hand away before Lu Bu could kiss it. Lu Bu just smiled and left the room. He closed the door behind him. Then there was the unmistakable sound of a key turning in a lock. They were being locked in.

Diao Chan slowly wandered over to a chair, in movements that looked very much like a dance. Diao Chan stared at Sun Shang Xiang for a moment. Then after a moment, she walked over to her and untied her.

"Why did you do that?" Shang Xiang asked, in disbelief, rubbing her wrists where the rope had dug into them.

"You heard him, didn't you? You're a guest."

Sun Shang Xiang looked around the room. It was comfortable enough, but if her captors believed that this and a dancer could contain her. They were truly mistaken.

"You can help yourself, if you're hungry," Diao Chan said with a tone of boredom.

Sun Shang Xiang stood up and began to examine the room for any routes of escape. Diao Chan watched her like a hawk, hunting its prey. 

Shang Xiang glanced at the curtains, which undoubtedly concealed windows. That was her way out. Slowly she walked towards the curtains; Diao Chan's eyes still followed her. She reached the curtains and opened them slowly, as if half-expecting Diao Chan to stop her, but she did nothing. It was obvious why. The windows were barred. Shang Xiang quickly ran over to the other curtains and opened them as well. All the windows were barred. Sun Shang Xiang felt a feeling of suffocation come over. She was trapped, like some animal in a cage.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

Zhou Yu awoke, bleary eyed. He surveyed his surroundings. He was in his own bed, but he couldn't understand how he had ended up there. The last thing he remembered was talking to Lu Xun about _'Sun Shang Xiang!' he thought to himself. Zhou Yu stepped out of his bed and rushed over to the balcony. He opened the curtains leading onto the balcony and glanced up at the Sun. It was around noon. How could he have overslept at a time like this? Maybe it was all a dream. No. Not a dream, but a nightmare. Maybe Sun Shang Xiang was safe and he could start over. ___

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

"Lord Sun Quan, a messenger has arrived from Shu. He asks for an audience," announced the herald.

"From Shu?" said Sun Quan trying to comprehend the reason._ 'Liu Bei?' he__ thought to himself,_ 'but why?'__

"Should I send him in, my Lord?" the herald asked.             

"Certainly," replied Sun Quan with an expression of suspicion on his face.

"I present to you, Zhuge Liang of Shu."

Zhuge Liang entered and bowed.

"My Lord Liu Bei offers his assistance," Zhuge Liang explained.

"We sent out no such request," replied Sun Quan. "What does your Lord want?"

"I understand that he believes that Dong Zhuo is a mutual enemy."

"He is suggesting an alliance then?"

"No not an alliance. He knows how you feel about that issue. He solely wishes to help those who need it."

"What makes him think Wu needs his help?"

"He is aware that Lady Sun Shang Xiang has been kidnapped."

"That is none of his concern," Sun Quan was becoming angry. "What does he want in return?"

"Do not take this to be rudeness, but I have already told you, Lord Sun Quan. He does not wish to gain anything." Zhuge Liang gave another bow. "I apologise if you have been offended in any way." At Zhuge Liang's apology and show of respect, Sun Quan felt much calmer. 

"What does Lord Liu Bei have in mind?" Sun Quan asked him, now holding his chin. 

"Zhao Yun will be placed under your command." 

There was a sudden silence at Zhuge Liang's last statement. Sun Quan now placed his hand on the arm rest of his chair. The others present in the court just looked at one another looking confounded.

"I have plenty of officers, Zhuge Liang. I do not need anymore."

"But do any of your officers know how to get into Dong Zhuo's territory undetected?"

"Tell, your Lord, that I will consider his proposal. I will send a messenger with my decision."

"I do not wish to offend you, but do not worry, Lord Sun Quan, I will return to collect your answer personally."

"So be it," Sun Quan replied sternly.

With that Zhuge Liang bowed and then left the royal court. 

"What do you think Taishi Chi?" asked Sun Quan.

"My guess is as good as yours, my Lord. However, it does feel as though they are neglecting to mention something," Taishi Chi replied.

"My thoughts exactly…but what are they hiding?" Sun Quan paused; his face full of deep thought. "Gan Ning, what about you?" he continued.

"I am sorry my Lord, but politics was never one of my strong points. What about Lu Xun?" Gan Ning asked in reply.  
What about him?" he said abruptly.

"Surely, he would be able to understand the other side and give you some meaningful insight."

"Yes, Lu Xun always understands the other side," Sun Quan remembered how he had sided with Zhou Yu. A look of annoyance emerged on his face. "However, as disappointing as it is, I am afraid that Lu Xun will not be joining us today, Gan Ning."

"Yes, my Lord."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

Gan Ning explained the events of the council to Lu Xun.

"What do you think of it Lu Xun?"

"I have heard of Zhao Yun. He is a great warrior," replied Lu Xun.

"Yes, but like Lord Sun Quan said, we have 'plenty of officers'," Gan Ning explained.

"For that reason, Gan Ning, I find it highly likely that the enemy must have something that they want," Lu Xun paused. "It would, however, be useful to have them on side. Especially useful, if they can get us in undetected."

"Lu Xun?" started Gan Ning. 

"Yes?" 

"There was something that I wanted to know," he continued.

"What do you wish to know?"

"You were absent from the council, today… but not just you. Zhou Yu wasn't there either."

Lu Xun nodded in acknowledgement, gesturing for him to continue.

"There was also the fact that when I mentioned your name to Lord Sun Quan, he didn't seem very pleased," said Gan Ning, with a puzzled look.

"You wish to know why?"

"Yes."

"His sister has been kidnapped, Gan Ning. Doesn't that seem like a reasonable explanation for his behaviour?"

"But how does that involve you and Zhou Yu?"

"We were there Gan Ning. We were there, when Lu Bu took Sun Shang Xiang and we couldn't do anything?"

Gan Ning looked baffled.

"What were you doing awake at that hour?" he asked Lu Xun. 

Lu Xun remained silent.

"Oh, I get it!" Gan Ning smiled. "You've found yourself a woman. Lucky you, I never thought that you'd meet someone before me."

"There is no woman, Gan Ning," replied Lu Xun, sounding irritated. 

"There isn't anyone… else… either… is there?" Gan Ning asked him slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"What on Earth are you suggesting?" Lu Xun asked in anger.

"Nothing, Lu Xun, I'm sorry."

Lu Xun folded his arms in outrage.

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Gan Ning tried to recall the events of the night of the kidnapping. "I was on watch duty; just my luck eh?" began Gan Ning. "I saw Lu Bu leave through the gates. I felt really helpless, too, but… what I don't understand is how he managed to get into the palace in the first place. That... that, animal!"

Lu Xun, now composed, spoke "Well, Gan Ning. If anyone should know, you should. You were the one on duty?" 

"Ha, ha…" Gan Ning laughed sarcastically. "I'll let you have that one, Lu Xun; then we're even." Lu Xun and Gan Ning shook hands, and then laughed. "Just like old times, eh?"

"Yes," Lu Xun replied. "On a more serious note, I believe that the abduction must have been planned. There is either a passage unknown to us or there are traitors among us."

"Exactly," Gan Ning said with a smile. "How else would anyone get past when I'm on duty?" 

"Certainly," smiled Lu Xun.

"So… what _were _you doing that hour?"

"I had a matter to discuss with Zhou Yu as well as a message."

"That makes sense I guess… but why were you and Zhou Yu near Sun Shang Xiang's quarters?"

"We weren't."

"But you said that you were there when she was…" Gan Ning's words drifted in realisation. "You went to see Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu was in his own quarters wasn't he? Then you were all there? Including… Sun Shang Xiang? Only, why would she be wandering around at that time on the other side of the –"

"– It was my fault, Gan Ning."

Gan Ning and Lu Xun looked up.

"Zhou Yu?" said Gan Ning with his face full of surprise.

"I couldn't save her, just like… _I couldn't save Sun Ce," his tone changed into that of rage._

"How can you say that, Zhou Yu?" Lu Xun started. "Shang Xiang didn't want you to blame yourself. How do you expect to help her when you are like this?"

"Lu Xun is right, Zhou Yu. It's not your fault that she was wandering around carelessly," added Gan Ning, trying to reassure him.

"You don't understand, Gan Ning. Sun Shang Xiang came to see me. I went to speak with her. I don't know why I did, but I felt I had too. She was thinking about her brother. She was feeling hurt and she had a right to feel that way so she blamed me." Zhou Yu paused. "I know that many of you still blame me but this time it mattered more to me. Except then, she wanted to apologise," he paused again. "If she hadn't come to see me then she may still have been with us now."

Now Gan Ning spoke "You worry yourself needlessly, Zhou Yu. Sun Quan won't let Lu Bu get away with this. He'll –"

"Yes, he told me," he sighed. "He told me that the people of Wu are also his responsibility."

"Of course they are," agreed Gan Ning. "Though, I am certain that he wouldn't just abandon his own sister."

Zhou Yu now turned his back to Lu Xun and Gan Ning and reached for a flask at his belt. Lu Xun pointed to Gan Ning's sword and then at Zhou Yu.

"What…?" whispered Gan Ning with a shocked expression. "This…?" Gan Ning now moved his hand quickly from one side of his neck to the other. 

"No…" Lu Xun whispered, shaking his head. Next Lu Xun put his hands together and lifted them, resting his head on his hands if indicating sleep.  

Gan Ning nodded in acknowledgement. 

Zhou Yu took a drink from the flask. "I will find a way to save her. I must," he said out loud.

Meanwhile, Gan Ning had crept up behind Zhou Yu and hit him over the head with his sword hilt. Zhou Yu collapsed to the ground once more.

"What's he been drinking?" Gan Ning asked Lu Xun.

"Don't look at me," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

They glanced down at Zhou Yu.

"You do realise Gan Ning that I must ask you not to tell anyone about Zhou Yu?"

"Oh you mean about…," Gan Ning winked.

"Yes, but we will, however, understand if you cannot keep this secret because of our oath."

"You know what, Lu Xun? You don't have to worry about me; but I'll give you some advice. We're going to have to do something about him. It's written all over his face."

"_We _are?"

"Of course," he smiled. You didn't think you could do this without me, did you?"

"Hmm… Thank you, Gan Ning."

"Right then, shall I carry him, or will you?"

"I think once was enough for me. You can do the honours."

Gan Ning's face went blank. "I'll explain later," Lu Xun smiled.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

Sun Quan was troubled. He tried to sleep but he just tossed and turned. His sister had been kidnapped by Lu Bu and he, Sun Quan, had taken his anger out on Zhou Yu whom he had known for many years. Zhou Yu never gave Sun Quan any trouble. He never did anything to defy him. He just made suggestions; it was part of his job, after all. Sun Quan had just been telling Sun Shang Xiang that day that Zhou Yu had many matters on his mind. The main issue being, how difficult Sun Ce's absence was for Zhou Yu. How he had explained to her that their brother's fate had not been in Zhou Yu's hands. Then, why did he express the opposite to Zhou Yu? Sun Quan thought about this as he lay in his bed. He had been angry. Everyone should have understood why… but did that justify it? No… Sun Quan had been wrong and he knew it. How could he have acted that way towards a friend? A friend…? Was he really his friend? Or was their link the link between a general and a leader? Sun Quan had had Zhou Yu as an advisor because of Sun Ce's wish. Sun Ce… Yes, Zhou Yu was Sun Ce's friend since childhood. They had been so close… closer than Sun Ce had ever been to Sun Quan. Did he then feel some kind of resentment towards Zhou Yu? This was Sun Quan's final thought, as tiredness overcame him; he drifted of to sleep.

_There was a cool mist…. 'Where am I?' Sun Quan thought to himself. The mist parted and there was a small pool of still water before him. Sun Quan stepped closer to the pool and looked down into it. Where was his reflection? 'What trickery is this?' he cried out loud. Sun Quan turned his back to the pool and decided to head in another direction. He stopped suddenly. His face was a ghostly white; he had an expression of horror upon his face. He could have sworn he heard Sun Ce calling his name. He listened intently, hoping that he had been mistaken._

_"Sun Quan…" Sun Quan looked around for the source of the voice. It seemed to be coming from the pool. Slowly, Sun Quan made his way back towards it. Uneasily, he looked into the pool once more. This time he could see his own reflection – but wait – the water began to ripple violently, but there didn't seem to be anything that disturbed the water. Then just as suddenly as the water had started to wave, it stopped._

_"Sun Ce!" Sun Quan shouted in alarm. His own reflection had disappeared and Sun Ce's had taken its place.    _

_"Brother…" began the voice. "Why do you fall out with Zhou Yu?"_

_"How can this be?" Sun Quan was still in shock._

_"You are my brother and he is my sworn brother. I hoped that both of you would be close too," the voice paused. "He was there for me, watching over me…I hoped he would do the same for you. Has he not always been loyal to you?"_

_Sun Quan didn't know what to do. Was he going insane? The voice was silent for a moment. Was it waiting for a response… should he say something back?_

_"Sun Quan, why the hesitation?" said Sun Ce's voice._

_"You do not understand…" Sun Quan knelt beside the pool. "Our sister… she's gone."_

_"Then you know what you must do," replied the voice._

_"What can I do?" asked Sun Quan._

_"Why do you doubt yourself, brother…?"_

_"I'm not like you, Sun Ce. There is no easy choice for me."_

_"Choices are never easy for anyone, Sun Quan…but if there were no choices there would be chaos."_

_"Please… help me brother," he pleaded._

_"You must clear your mind. Then your path will be clear as well."_

_"Yes brother."_

_"You are not alone. Those around you will help you… but before they can do this, you must seek it and allow yourself to be helped," the voice paused. "You are the ruler of Wu. You must ensure that Wu's glory does not diminish. Those around you share this task…To the people of Wu; you are like a father, a brother, a son. Sun Shang Xiang is also loved by them too. "_

_"I understand now, Sun Ce… Thank you."_

_"Remember Sun Quan… We will always be brothers… In Zhou Yu, we both have another brother."_

_Sun Ce's face in the water now disappeared. Sun Quan could see his own reflection now and he could hear birds chirping…_

Sun Quan awoke and sat up. The birds _were_ chirping and the sunlight had found its way through the gap between the curtains. It was morning. He was still in his bed. It had all been a dream; but it had been a favourable one. Sun Quan felt like a heavy burden had been lifted. He now knew what he had to do.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

"What news from the council, Lu Xun?" Zhou Yu asked him.

"Oh good, it's finally worn off," he said out loud by mistake.

"What's worn off?"

"The adversary we know as sleep," Lu Xun replied calmly.

Zhou Yu nodded in acknowledgement although he was not entirely satisfied with the answer. However, before Zhou Yu had time to ponder over this, Lu Xun quickly began "I have not been able to attend the councils, either, Zhou Yu."

"There must be someone we can ask," said Zhou Yu.

Gan Ning entered the room. "There is."

Zhou Yu glanced at Lu Xun who nodded.

"What news do you have for me then Gan Ning?" asked Zhou Yu.

"Well, Lord Liu Bei sent Zhuge Liang as a messenger of his proposal."

"Was it an alliance?" 

"No, but he offered the aid of Zhao Yun."

Lu Xun began "We believe that the enemy has something that belongs to them. Therefore, it seems that Zhao Yun's aid has been offered so that he can retrieve whatever they are after."

"But why do they think that Lord Sun Quan will accept the offer of one of their men?"

"Zhuge Liang claimed that Zhao Yun can get into Dong Zhuo's territory without detection," explained Gan Ning.

"That is an ideal advantage. If Zhao Yun truly knows the way, then we should be able to rescue Sun Shang Xiang without much trouble."

"Yes. With her safe, Lord Sun Quan can deal with Dong Zhuo," said Lu Xun.

"A great plan, but there is a slight problem," Gan Ning told them. 

"What is it?" Zhou Yu asked Gan Ning.

"There is a rumour, amongst the others in the council that Lord Sun Quan is not prepared to accept Lord Liu Bei's help." He paused. "Lord Sun Quan is very proud, and Lord Liu Bei already has some of Wu's land due to the alliance during Sun Jian's rule. He has no further intentions of losing more land."

"Has Lord Liu Bei asked for anything in return?"

"No. That is why Lord Sun Quan is suspicious," Gan Ning explained.

"Then we must find a way to remove his suspicions." 

"I agree, Zhou Yu," added Lu Xun. "No matter Shu's intentions we must hope that Lord Sun Quan accepts the proposal," 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

"Lord Liu Bei, I have put across the proposal to Lord Sun Quan, though I regret to inform you that he has not made a decision on the matter yet."

"Then he suspects something?" 

"Yes sire, however I believe that the odds are against him this time. Our aid is not something to be turned down lightly in his present situation."

"Hmm, that is true. Thank you, Master Zhuge Liang. You have done all you can for today." 

"Yes, my Lord."

"What will we do if he disagrees, Lord Liu Bei?" Zhao Yun asked him.

"Then he will not have our aid," Liu Bei replied sternly.

"Yes, my Lord," said Zhao Yun. "I will take my leave then," he continued, waiting for Liu Bei's acknowledgement.

"As you wish Zhao Yun," Liu Bei responded. 

With that Zhao Yun made a quick bow in respect of Liu Bei and then of Zhuge Liang and then made his way to leave the room.

"Lord Liu Bei, you should not worry yourself," started Zhuge Liang. "Your ill health will not be much use to Shu."

"You know that I do not worry needlessly, Zhuge Liang. For you know what troubles me."

"Yes, sire." He paused. "You must remember my Lord, however, that what you seek is deserved by you. The fighting will be put to an end someday soon and Shu will prosper."

"I always knew that you would find the way through," he smiled. "What does Zhao Yun know about the matter?"

"Only what everyone else knows. Except, I have mentioned his importance in aiding Wu and what his actions are to be. I have told him that although fighting alongside them as their ally, he must retrieve something that belongs to us."

"Good. Zhao Yun shall only be told of what he is to locate, if Sun Quan agrees. If not, we will have to find another way." Liu Bei paused for a moment. Then starting with a sigh he said "We have searched long and hard for it. If it was passed to Diao Chan then it must be there."

Zhuge Liang shook his head in agreement. "Now, rest assured, my Lord. I will leave early tomorrow to receive Lord Sun Quan's decision. I trust it will be a favourable one."

"Let's hope you are as good a fortune teller as you are a strategist, Master Zhuge Liang."

"Yes. In time, we will know."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

Zhou Yu and Lu Xun were sharpening their weaponry skills in the private training area. The suggestion was made by Gan Ning, who thought that it might make them feel better. Since the kidnapping, their spirits were low. They felt useless. Another result due to recent events was that the war against Dong Zhuo had been delayed; with good reasoning of course. Sun Shang Xiang was behind enemy lines. The strangest thing was that they had not heard of Dong Zhuo's demands regarding her release. Zhou Yu was feeling the most restless. They were wasting so much time.

"When is it my turn, guys?" Gan Ning asked with a sigh. He sat waiting on the bench. "It was my suggestion."

"Yes, a very good one at that," said Lu Xun dodging Zhou Yu's sword.  

"Lord Sun Quan," said a startled Gan Ning. He stood up quickly in respect. 

Zhou Yu and Lu Xun stopped suddenly to look upon their visitor and just lowered their swords.

There was an awkward silence, which Lu Xun soon broke, "We didn't realise that you wanted to use this area, Lord Sun Quan. We will take our leave."

"That isn't necessary, Lu Xun. Please… I have something I wish to speak to you all about." Sun Quan took a seat on one of the benches. "There has been a question of loyalty, because of recent events," he began. "It is a difficult time… for all of us. In times like these, it is in human nature that we often get confused, consequently acting irrational and being judgemental. It is not always the right way to deal with things, but at times, it is unavoidable. Not even the wisest can say this has never happened to them. How this is dealt with is vital." Sun Quan faced Lu Xun. "You were right Lu Xun and I admire you for it. Standing up for what we believe to be right is what makes Wu great; knowing the difference between right and wrong. I forgot that and I was wrong. I let myself fall into despair and then I lost control. Sun Ce would never have acted that way. He was always stronger than me and he always will be. It is Sun Ce's strength that helped me realise the truth. I know how loyal you all were to my brother… just as loyal as you are to me now. He trusted you completely and you trusted him. You never broke your trust in me either, but by letting anger cloud my judgement I broke my trust in you, Zhou Yu." Zhou Yu and Sun Quan now looked at one another. Zhou Yu said nothing.

"You have some very loyal friends, Zhou Yu," said Sun Quan, his face full of anxiety. "I am just sorry that I distanced myself and hence cannot be counted among them. I am sorry for my recklessness. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I forgive you… friend," replied Zhou Yu.

"Man… About time," Gan Ning smiled. "I was going to go crazy."

Zhou Yu, Lu Xun and Sun Quan laughed.

Sun Quan put out his hand with his palm faced downwards. "Then let us bring glory back to Wu."

Zhou Yu placed his hand on Sun Quan's hand, "For the glory of Wu."

"For Wu," said Lu Xun, placing his hand on top of the others. 

Gan Ning placed his hand on the top, "Let's drink to Wu!" 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

"What is to be your decision, Lord Sun Quan?" Zhuge Liang asked with a bow.

"I have considered your Lord's offer." Sun Quan paused.  "Zhao Yun's knowledge of Dong Zhuo's territory is valuable. With much counsel, I accept the proposal."

"Then I will let Lord Liu Bei know."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

Hope it all made sense. Was it okay? *coughs and sneezes again* Does it need to be re-written? Please review.

Thanks for reading,

Bye-bye,

~ Lady Leonhart ~


	5. Zhao Yun’s Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dynasty Warriors except my fanfic! Well done KOEI! Great game!  ^ _ ~

Author's note: This is my first Dynasty Warriors fanfic. Most of the focus will be on the interaction of certain characters rather than the battles…. Sorry. The focus is on Wu. Sun Quan is in charge. The pairing in my story is Sun Shang Xiang x Zhou Yu. Please don't flame me, especially if it is because you don't like the pairing. Any suggestions, friendly feedback welcome. 

Hi! It's been a while, I guess. Here come my excuses: Homework and … more homework. Enjoy!

Chapter Five: Zhao Yun's Mission

Wu had accepted Shu's help this time, but this did not mean that there were no suspicions. What was Shu after? It was a plausible question, for they were enemies, after all. Yet, now was not the time to ponder over these problems. Today, Shu and Wu would set aside their differences, whatever their reasons.__

"Zhou Yu, our spies have located Sun Shang Xiang. It seems she is not in the dungeons, but in the company of Diao Chan… and Lu Bu." Zhou Yu didn't respond. His expression was a dazed one. He was glad that he would see Shang Xiang again, but he was also reminded, though unintentionally, of his failure against Lu Bu.  "Zhou Yu…?" Lu Xun said with a tone of concern.

"Sorry Lu Xun. Please continue," he replied.

"There is nothing further to report, but I suggest that we go over the plan, while we wait." 

"Yes," Zhou Yu started. "We will meet with Zhao Yun at nightfall," he paused. "There should be fewer obstacles at this time."

"Agreed," said Lu Xun.

"Let's hope Zhao Yun knows where he's leading us," Gan Ning remarked.

"Gan Ning, you will create a diversion, if the enemy learns that we are among their ranks," Zhou Yu told him.

"Affirmative," Gan Ning replied.

"There are two routes into Dong Zhuo's territory. Sun Quan and his army will stay in wait at the pass before the Southern gate, and I am told that Liu Bei will wait in the Western pass, with his army."

"Will they launch an assault?" Gan Ning asked.

"No. Not until we have rescued Sun Shang Xiang and escaped to the outside. When this happens a signal will be lit to call in the reinforcements. If things do not go accordingly, however, a signal will be lit as soon as possible," replied Zhou Yu.

"Let me be in charge of the signal, Zhou Yu," said Lu Xun. "I will not let you down."

Zhou Yu nodded in agreement. "I have no doubt that you would, Lu Xun." 

"Thank you," Lu Xun replied.

"Now, we must wait until nightfall. May the stars bring us good fortune; in the coming events."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

"What's keeping that guy?" Gan Ning said folding his arms.

"Patience, Gan Ning," Zhou Yu replied. "I have no doubt in my mind… He will come. If Zhuge Liang was indeed the messenger, then they will go through with this. He is a strange one, yet I know he is honourable and for that… I admire him."

"Listen," Lu Xun spoke suddenly and drew his swords. "Someone approaches." A few metres away from Lu Xun an approaching figure hidden by the shadows could be seen. "Wait," called Lu Xun. "Identify yourself."

"It is I, Zhao Yun," the figure replied, stepping slowly forward into the light.

"So you decided to show up after all? We thought that you may have decided not to come," Gan Ning said to Zhao Yun.

"Then I have proved 'we' wrong," Zhao Yun said with a smile. Gan Ning muttered something under his breath.

"Are you sure about him?" Gan Ning whispered to Zhou Yu.

"You know the plan, Gan Ning," Zhou Yu answered him. Then Zhou Yu addressed everyone "Let's go." 

Leading them, Zhao Yun looked confident in his sense of direction. Gan Ning, however, was not so sure. "Is it just me, or do you guys also see a solid brick wall here?" He said, stating his doubt in Zhao Yun, openly.

"There is a passage here," Zhao Yun answered, placing his fingers on the grooves on the wall as if he was looking for something. Next Zhao Yun pressed his right ear against the wall and knocked on the wall with his right hand.

Gan Ning looked puzzled, whilst Lu Xun and Zhou Yu watched intently.

"I knew using the front door was always the…" Gan Ning stopped suddenly. "What the…? I don't believe it. He did it." Zhao Yun had revealed a hidden passage in the solid structure. Gan Ning had an expression of shock on his face, but it wasn't for long.

"Hmm… I knew that going the back way was the best way. It'll be a surprise and they won't even know what hit them," he paused. "This is going to be easy," Gan Ning was smiling again.

Zhao Yun entered the passageway first. Then Zhou Yu, Lu Xun and Gan Ning followed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

"Zhao Yun, what are you looking for?"

Zhao Yun ignored them and continued searching the crates.

"We have to save Sun Shang Xiang!?" Zhou Yu looked angry.

Zhao Yun stopped looking and faced Zhou Yu. "Look," he began, "My Lord said that we would aid Wu. By my Lord's honour and my own, I will help you. You have my word." With that, Zhao Yun continued looking around.

"Zhao Yun, listen." Zhou Yu had moved so that he was in Zhao Yun's way. "If you want me to trust you, you will have to put your trust in me,"

"So be it."

"Then tell me, what are you searching for?" Zhou Yu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We mustn't speak of it here, lest it falls into the hands of the enemy, but I will let you know. You are a learned man, are you not?"

"That it may fall into the hands of the enemy, when you are looking for it behind enemy lines? That is an odd thing to say." Zhou Yu paused. "Wait. Then they must be oblivious to its importance."

"Indeed."

"What is this object of importance?"

"That, which would indeed, decide the fate of all the people."

"The fate of all…? Then it has been found! It also explains why your Lord was willing to aid Wu."

"Would Wu help Shu, if it wasn't in their interests?" 

"What makes you think Wu would allow it to fall so easily into the hands of Shu?" Zhou Yu responded with a question.

"I do only what was commanded of me, but I also know what I see."

"What do you mean?"

"You, Zhou Yu, will not stop me. Search your own feelings and you'll understand why."

There was a silence, as Zhou Yu looked away from Zhao Yun and thought about this. Wu was everything thing to him. His aim to bring glory to the beloved empire was beyond measure, but… what was Wu without Sun Shang Xiang? Wasn't she his beloved also…? In his heart, Zhou Yu knew that Zhao Yun was right about his feelings.

"That may be so," Zhou Yu paused, now looking up, "but neither will I aid you."

"I understand. Wu did not promise to aid Shu, but it was Shu that promised to aid Wu. I do not know what this entails for the rest of Shu but I know my mission. I am just one piece on the chess board, whatever those of Shu have decided is not in my hands," he paused "but my word still stands.  So, for truth and honour, I will aid you in finding your princess, and then our paths will part."

"I expect nothing more." With that Zhou Yu and Zhao Yun bowed their heads in understanding of their agreement. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

"Sun Shang Xiang," called Zhou Yu.

"Zhou Yu? ..." said Sun Shang Xiang, getting onto her feet. "Zhou Yu! It really is you." Unexpectedly, Sun Shang Xiang threw her arms around Zhou Yu, with a smile, but just as quickly she stepped away with an embarrassed look on her face. 

"My brother?" she asked. "Has he come too?"

"Yes. He is just waiting in the Southern pass." 

"Hey, wait a minute," she paused. "What took you guys so long?"

"Well –"

"Let's save the reunions for later," interrupted Zhao Yun.

"Shu, came as well?" Sun Shang Xiang looked surprised.

"You're welcome," Zhao Yun replied.

"We'd better get out of here," Zhou Yu told her. "Your brother and Liu Bei are waiting for the attack on Dong Zhuo." Sun Shang Xiang shook her head in response.

"What do you think you're doing?" said another female voice.

Zhao Yun turned round. "Diao Chan!"

"I don't think my Lord will approve of this," Diao Chan raised her maces, preparing herself to attack. Then Zhao Yun raised his spear in response.

Sun Shang Xiang stood beside Zhao Yun, so that she faced Diao Chan.

"Come on, Diao Chan. Is this all necessary?" she asked her.

"I cannot let my Lord down," replied Diao Chan. "And I am ready to fight."

"Zhou Yu I have done what I promised, now you must take Sun Shang Xiang to safety," said Zhao Yun.

"Thank you," Zhou Yu responded.

Hence, after Zhou Yu drew his sword, he and Sun Shang Xiang made their way to escape. They hadn't stepped very far into the next corridor, when an obstacle appeared.

"No! Lu Bu!" Sun Shang Xiang looked shocked.

Zhou Yu charged forwards at Lu Bu, with his sword drawn.

"So you made it," Lu Bu looked amused.

There was the clash of steel upon steel, but neither one advanced. Sun Shang Xiang could do nothing but look upon them, helplessly, for she did not have a weapon.

Suddenly, there was a scream "A-a-ah!"

 "Diao Chan!" Lu Bu shouted. Without another thought, Lu Bu stopped his duel with Zhou Yu and went to find Diao Chan."

"Zhao Yun?" Zhou Yu thought out loud.

"He'll be all right," Sun Shang Xiang reassured him. "Besides, you heard what he said."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

"Diao Chan, are you all right?" Lu Bu asked her. She was sitting on the floor, with her back against the couch. Lu Bu crouched beside her.

"I'm… all right," she paused, "but he… he took it."

"Who took what?" Lu Bu asked her gently.

"My father's pendant… Zhao Yun… he took it."

"Don't worry, Diao Chan. I will get it back for you." With that Lu Bu slowly lifted Diao Chan and placed her upon the couch. "I will be back soon. Then I'll take care of you," he told her softly. 

"Thank you, my Lord," she gave a little smile. Lu Bu smiled back at her, with gentleness in his eyes.

Then Lu Bu left the room. Outside he clenched his fists in rage. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

"Lu Xun!" Zhou Yu called running down the steps, with Sun Shang Xiang not far behind him. "Light the signal!"

"As you wish," replied Lu Xun, bowing. With a longbow in one arm, Lu Xun pulled out an arrow from the quiver. Next he wrapped the arrowhead round with some cloth, which had been dipped in oil. Then by lowering the arrow front into a small fire, he raised the bow quickly and launched the arrow high into the air. The flaming arrow hit the banners atop the castle wall.

"Good shot, Lu Xun," said Gan Ning with a big grin on his face and his sword drawn.

"Thanks," Lu Xun replied.

"You do realise that this is where it goes all crazy?" 

Lu Xun nodded his head, dropped the longbow and drew his twin blades.

Everything went quiet with Lu Xun and Gan Ning now standing back to back.  Suddenly large numbers of enemy soldiers seemed to flood in through the gates. Gan Ning and Lu Xun raised their weapons.

"Are you ready?" asked Lu Xun.

"I'm always ready," Gan Ning laughed. 

Meanwhile, outside the castle walls, the Wu soldier reported to Sun Quan.

"My Lord, the signal has been lit," the soldier told him.

"Then she is safe," Sun Quan paused. "Everyone, move into position." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

In the other pass, Liu Bei was still waiting with Zhuge Liang at his side.

"The signal has been lit, Lord Liu Bei. What course of action have you decided upon?" Zhuge Liang asked.

"Do you think Zhao Yun has been successful?" Liu Bei replied.

"Zhao Yun is a valiant warrior, but even I, my Lord, cannot predict such things. Like everything, it is a matter of time."

"I see," he paused. "Then I will leave you Zhuge Liang, here, in charge. We will divide the troops. Then Zhang Fei and I will go to the stronghold."

"As you wish, my Lord," said Zhuge Liang with a bow.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

"Zhao Yun!" Lu Bu screamed. "You pathetic fool! Fight me!"

"As you wish," Zhao Yun replied. He was never one to turn down a challenge.

"So you do have a backbone, after all," he paused, "I thought your style was to fight women… and steal from them."

"And I thought you wanted a duel that was fit for warriors. Instead, it seems you wish to fight me with mere words."

"I'll show you not to mock me!" In anger Lu Bu lunged at Zhao Yun at full force, but just in time, Zhao Yun raised his spear to defend himself.

"Give me back Diao Chan's pendant!" Lu Bu demanded of Zhao Yun, with their weapons in deadlock.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

Liu Bei and Zhang Fei arrived at the front of the castle, with their troops. The main gate was open, thanks to Gan Ning and Lu Xun.

"I wonder where Zhao Yun has got to," he stopped and looked around at the mayhem. "Hmmm… maybe the seal isn't there," he said to himself quietly.

"Look!" Zhang Fei said to Liu Bei, pointing to the top of the castle. Zhao Yun and Lu Bu were atop the castle wall. 

"What…!? He's fighting Lu Bu…" Liu Bei looked bewildered.

"Let me go and help him brother," said Zhang Fei. "Today shall surely be a day of victory for Shu. I can feel it."

Liu Bei considered Zhang Fei's request. 

"You may go Zhang Fei, but on one condition."

"What's that?" Zhang Fei asked Liu Bei.

"It is that you and Zhao Yun shall return in one piece."

"Why… brother, you doubt our strength?" 

"No. I know you are strong, but at times it takes strength to retreat," replied Liu Bei.

"Lu Bu's no match for me, I'll –"

"That's an order, Zhang Fei," Liu Bei said more firmly.

"As you wish, brother," Zhang Fei said passively. With that he rode towards the main gate, sweeping away those in his way.

Liu Bei remained in wait with his troops. Before long, Zhou Yu and Sun Shang Xiang came into view, just inside the gateway. Liu Bei rode towards them. 

"Liu Bei?" Sun Shang Xiang said as she looked up at the rider before her. Zhou Yu, meanwhile, was busy fighting off the soldiers to clear a way through the disorder. A soldier came at Sun Shang Xiang from behind, but Liu Bei managed to strike him before he did her any harm.

"Thank you," she said to Liu Bei.

"You're most welcome," he replied.

"Zhou Yu," Liu Bei called to him, still on horseback. "Would you allow the Princess Sun Shang Xiang to accompany me, if she so wishes it? I see she is unarmed. Therefore, it would be best for her to move further away from this place as soon as possible."

"Sun Quan will not be pleased," Zhou Yu called back, still fighting.

"Then I will take her to him." Liu Bei now looked down at Sun Shang Xiang. "What would you wish, my Lady?" Sun Shang Xiang smiled at his words.

"You would take me to my brother Sun Quan...?" She asked him.

"Yes, indeed. If that is what you wish," he told her.

Sun Shang Xiang looked over at Zhou Yu. His hands were already full and she was no use to him. Without her weapons she was defenceless. There wouldn't be any harm in it. Shu was working with Wu against Dong Zhuo, and she would be reunited with her brother. He was bound to be worried sick about her. Then Zhou Yu could focus more on the battle than on worrying about her. "Zhou Yu, he wishes for my safety, so I will go with Liu Bei. I am nothing more than a burden here." Zhou Yu said nothing. "I'll see you back at camp," she continued. With that, she turned towards Liu Bei who held out his hand to her. "Liu Bei, I wish for you to take me to Sun Quan." Liu Bei smiled in response and helped her up onto the horse, at the front. Zhou Yu watched as they rode off.

What Sun Shang Xiang didn't see was that as Zhou Yu was fighting, anger was emanating from his movements.   

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

"Watch out! Here I come!" Zhang Fei shouted, now on top of the castle wall where Zhao Yun and Lu Bu were still fighting.

"Zhang Fei…?" Zhao Yun said out loud, looking surprised. Then without thinking, Zhao Yun took his focus off his battle with Lu Bu and looked in Zhang Fei's direction.

"Don't forget to leave some for me," Zhang Fei laughed as he fought of five soldiers simultaneously.

"You weakling," Lu Bu said as he forced Zhao Yun against the wall. "Did you really think you could beat me?" Within that moment when Zhao Yun had looked away, Lu Bu had managed to disarm him.

"I have my honour," Zhao Yun paused, putting on a brave face. "Justice will always prevail."

"Hand over the pendant," Lu Bu ordered him.

"Where is Dong Zhuo?" Zhao Yun tried to change the subject.

"What…?"

"Where is your Lord Dong Zhuo?"

"I have no lord." Anger filled Lu Bu's eyes. "Don't change the subject." 

"Why do you serve him then?"

"I serve only myself!" He shouted. 

"Your Lord has fled. He has left you alone against Shu and Wu. He –"

"Enough!" The point of Lu Bu's halberd was now at Zhao Yun's neck. "I don't care about him! The pendant, now," he demanded, "or you will die."

"I am ready to die," Zhao Yun looked directly into Lu Bu's eyes.

"So be it." With these words, Lu Bu lifted his weapon to strike Zhao Yun, but it was no use. Zhao Yun was not fated to die this day. Zhang Fei had managed to get close enough to Zhao Yun and Lu Bu just in time to block Lu Bu's attack, allowing Zhao Yun to escape.

Zhang Fei and Lu Bu were now at a standstill.

"You would strike someone who was unarmed?" Zhang Fei began. "Where is your honour?"

"Do not question my honour," Lu Bu replied. "Ask your comrade. He thinks it is honourable to steal from a woman." Lu Bu cried out loud in anger remembering Diao Chan's wish. He charged with all his might and pushed Zhang Fei away. Zhang Fei had not been ready for this counter, so he fell to the floor. Lu Bu pointed his weapon at Zhang Fei.

"Zhao Yun!" Lu Bu called. "I have a friend of yours here." Zhao Yun approached. 

"An exchange," Lu Bu smiled. "He will live, in return… the pendant."

Zhao Yun had no choice. His mission had been to retrieve the seal but… at the risk of Zhang Fei's life? He knew what he had to do.

"Agreed," Zhao Yun responded.

"No more games," Lu Bu told Zhao Yun.

"I never play games," Zhao Yun said this defiantly.

Zhao Yun took out the pendant from a pouch he had concealed in his robes. "First, let him go," Zhao Yun demanded.

"Do not mock me," started Lu Bu. "You will give it to me first. Or are you willing to take a risk?"

Zhao Yun was standing against the castle wall. "Then I will drop it," Zhao Yun said, holding the pendant over the wall.

"Don't be a fool!" Lu Bu shouted.

"You may take it from me here," Zhao Yun continued, "Zhang Fei is no state to be a threat to you."

Lu Bu looked down at his hostage. Zhang Fei looked disorientated and was unarmed. He had taken a heavy blow from Lu Bu.

"I see. I have no choice," Lu Bu replied walking over to Zhao Yun. Lu Bu was less than a metre away from Zhao Yun, when suddenly Zhang Fei emerged attempting to strike Lu Bu from behind.

"You fool!" Lu Bu swung round, to counter Zhang Fei. Zhao Yun looked puzzled. Zhang Fei dodged Lu Bu's attack, moving to the side. Zhang Fei, now standing beside Zhao Yun, blocked Lu Bu's attack. However, at the same time, Zhang Fei knocked Zhao Yun's arm. The pendant fell from his hands over the castle wall.

"No!" Zhao Yun shouted. He had an expression of horror on his face. Lu Bu realising what had happened, pushed Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun aside and looked down over the wall. There was a moat below, which joined the river. There was no doubt about it. The pendant had fallen into the moat.   

"Clumsy fools!" Lu Bu slammed his fists on the wall. Then in his mind's eye he saw Diao Chan and immediately he felt much calmer. "Diao Chan… How can I face you, now," he sighed, speaking more quietly. "You had one request… I failed you." Anger stirred up inside him once more as he realised who was to blame. "They will pay for this!" Lu Bu turned round, but Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun had already made their escape.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Thanks for reading,

Bye for now,

~ Lady Leonhart ~

P.S. The day I posted this I was meant to be studying. Oops!!!  (Sorry for any errors, anyway) Well… everyone needs a break sometimes. ^_~

Oh, before I forget. There were some queries about my story i.e. why aren't Zhou Yu and Sun Shang Xiang together yet? Sorry to disappoint anyone but it just doesn't happen over night. Besides, since Sun Shang Xiang was kidnapped and was miles away from Zhou Yu, they could hardly kiss from that distance. Anyway, don't despair. It will happen in time… when I get to writing it.

~ *Thanks again for reading and let me know what you think. Should I continue?*~ 


	6. “All’s Fair in Love and War”

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dynasty Warriors except my fanfic! Well done KOEI! Great game!  ^ _ ~

Author's note: This is my first Dynasty Warriors fanfic. Most of the focus will be on the interaction of certain characters rather than the battles…. Sorry. The focus is on Wu. Sun Quan is in charge. The pairing in my story is Sun Shang Xiang x Zhou Yu. Please don't flame me, especially if it is because you don't like the pairing. Any suggestions, friendly feedback welcome. 

Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for all your support in reading.  I am glad that you like the story. I wanted to know what happens next too. I've still been busy with assignments; haven't started exam revision yet. Anyway, good luck to everyone else who has got exams in January. To everybody: I hope you have a great Christmas and new year! Enjoy!

Chapter Six: "All's Fair in Love and War"

"Brother Sun Quan!"

"Sun Shang Xiang!?" Sun Quan called back, looking for the source of the voice amongst the crowd.

"Over here," Sun Shang Xiang called to him, waving.

"Sun Shang Xiang! You're safe!" Sun Quan replied catch sighting of her. A smile appeared on his face. His sister was safe. Except Sun Quan's expression of joy didn't last very long. As she came closer, he noticed who she was with. Nevertheless, Sun Quan descended from his steed to receive her.

Sun Shang Xiang dismounted from the horse and ran to her brother with arms wide open.

"Brother!" She hugged him tightly. "I knew you'd come for me."

"Of course, my dear sister," he replied, "What else is a big brother for?"

There was an awkward silence. Sun Shang Xiang and Sun Quan slowly parted. They were both thinking about Sun Ce. If only he was there with them. Sun Shang Xiang started smiling again. At least they had each other.

"Sun Shang Xiang," Sun Quan spoke now with a more serious tone. "Where is Zhou Yu?" 

"He is at the front gate, brother," she replied.

"Did he just abandon you?"

"No, brother," she paused. "Liu Bei was worried for my safety. I was defenceless. I felt like a burden to Zhou Yu. It was my decision for Liu Bei to bring me here."

Sun Quan folded his arms in stubbornness.

"I am sorry Sun Quan, if I have offended you in anyway," Liu Bei dismounted and walked over to them.

"Brother," Sun Shang Xiang intervened. "From what I saw, Wu and Shu were working together. Am I right?"

Sun Quan looked at Sun Shang Xiang with a sigh and then nodded in reply. He turned to Liu Bei. "Thank you, Liu Bei for bringing my sister back to me." 

"You are most welcome, Sun Quan," replied Liu Bei.

 ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

Back in Shu, Liu Bei asked Zhao Yun to report on his mission. "Is the report ready, Zhao Yun?" he asked him.

"Not entirely my Lord," Zhao Yun was down on one knee, "but please ask me what you will and I will answer to the best of my knowledge," he replied.

"Very well," said Liu Bei. "Were you able to retrieve the seal?" he asked him.

"We did my Lord, but –" Zhao Yun began.

"Then where is it?" Liu Bei interrupted.

"It was lost to us."

"Did someone take it from you?"

"No, it fell, my Lord," Zhao Yun said quietly.

"Please refrain from speaking in riddles General," Liu Bei told him firmly.

"I –"

"It was my fault brother," Zhang Fei said as he placed his weapon on the ground. Then he rushed to where Liu Bei was seated and sank down at his feet. "We had the seal… Zhao Yun had it… but I was the one who knocked it from his hands," he paused. "Please forgive me brother," Zhang Fei whined.

"Then it may have fallen into the hands of Wu."

"No, my Lord," Zhao Yun spoke up. "It fell into the moat, which is linked to the river. So it could have drifted almost… anywhere." As soon as Zhao Yun said these words, he realised their futility. Zhao Yun had tried to reassure Liu Bei that Wu did not have the seal. Instead, he had brought to his attention the fact that the seal could now be in his words 'anywhere' and in anybody's hands. At this point in time, saying that Liu Bei was not pleased was an understatement. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

"You wanted to see me brother?" Sun Shang Xiang asked him.

"I was thinking about our future… your future," said Sun Quan.

"My future…?"

"When Lu Bu took you from me, I realised how much you mean to me."

"You're important to me too, brother," she said compassionately. "If there's ever anything I can do for you, please let me know."

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about."

"What is it?" she asked in surprise.

"You are a princess, my dear sister," he began. "In your heart you have always known that some day you must do your duty to the kingdom as a princess… and as a woman." Shang Xiang considered her brother's words for a moment. Was he suggesting marriage? "Brother," she said, her expression was very serious, "please get to the point of all this."

"What would you say about marrying?" He now asked her frankly. "You are of age."

Shang Xiang felt a little frustrated, but she kept her cool. After all, she was curious to know who the eligible bachelor was. "Who do you have in mind?" she asked him.

"His leadership skills are fitting and well… he is a respected individual in his part." Sun Shang Xiang felt excitement flowing through her veins. Maybe her brother meant Zhou Yu. Certainly, Zhou Yu was a very skilled leader. The reason for her brother's playing down of his skills must have been because of his own pride. Zhou Yu was a great leader, even greater than her brother. She smiled subtly. She couldn't believe that she even dared think it. Then again… why not? As long as she didn't say it out loud. 

"Come now brother, don't leave me in this suspense," she asked him impatiently. She crossed her fingers behind her back, as a little child would. Hoping and wishing intensely that her brother would say those words that she wanted to hear.

Sun Quan looked at her intently, "Liu Bei."

"You want me to marry Liu Bei?" Shang Xiang had an expression of shock on her face. Her dreams had been shattered instantly. Sun Quan shook is head in response. "What has come over you brother…?" She paused. "You hate Liu Bei."

"There is a fine line between love and hate, dear sister. Maybe it is about time that Wu and Shu were at peace."

"…but, through marriage?" She said this quietly. "I don't understand."

"You are a beautiful young woman. Not even Liu Bei could turn you down. Neither would he dare. Besides… he did save you."

"Yes in a sense, but it was Zhou Yu who –"

"Zhou Yu is a fine General. He did his duty to Wu and its ruler."

"His duty…?" Sun Shang Xiang lowered her head and considered this for a moment. Surely, it was more than that. Zhou Yu hadn't risked his life for duty. He had risked it for her… hadn't he? 

"My dear sister," Sun Quan began with his hand under her chin. Shang Xiang looked up at him. "I do not wish for you to worry needlessly," he told her. Shang Xiang didn't respond, her expression blank. "Come now, forget I mentioned the matter" he continued more firmly, "We will speak of this again another time. Perhaps, things will be much clearer then." Sun Quan turned to step away, but then stopped. He looked back at his sister. She was standing still with her arms folded defiantly. Her gaze was fixed on him.  

Sun Quan sighed and began gently, "You know, I do have your interests at heart. Wouldn't it be much better if we could put a stop to the fighting between Wu and Shu?"  

"In an ideal world… yes. Except that we do not live in an ideal world, brother." 

"I do not wish for anything to happen to you," he added quickly. 

"What do you mean?" she asked him quietly.

"I – I don't want you to be alone if… if anything happens to me," he kissed her forehead. There was silence for a moment as neither one of them said a word. Until, suddenly, Sun Shang Xiang spoke "Why do you dwell on such things, brother…? Certainly, it is fate that one day we will be parted. Everyone shares this fate. We should not ponder on times to come. We should be spending the precious time that we do have," Shang Xiang held her brother's hand.

"I don't want you to carry any burdens on your own," said Sun Quan.

"I am not a little girl anymore," she continued. "I…" she thought about Zhou Yu. No. Her brother was wrong. She couldn't believe that Sun Quan had made her doubt Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu cared for her deeply. She was sure of it. "I won't be on my own," she said confidently.

"You were always the brave one," he said with a smile. Shang Xiang smiled back. "I'll leave the matter with you, dear sister," he continued, "You don't have to make your decision right now." She glanced at him adamantly. Then in a more serious tone, he said Excuse me, Shang Xiang. I must be going now. More issues require my attention." 

"Take care, brother," she replied just as Sun Quan left room.

She thought about her brother's words. A marriage of convenience… That's what he had suggested. It would be an alliance of friendship. ….but then, why did she feel as though her brother was hiding something from her…? No… If she knew her brother as well as she thought she did, then there had to be more to it… another objective. What it was, though, she didn't have the slightest idea. She was certain about one thing, however. She couldn't marry Liu Bei. Not if she was being true to herself. She didn't love him. Her feelings lay elsewhere. Just then, almost instantaneously, an image of Zhou Yu formed in her mind. Was this love…? She remembered the way that he had looked at her, with those gentle eyes, his – The image vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. Sun Shang Xiang realised then that she hadn't spoken to Zhou Yu since she had left the battlefield with Liu Bei. She had to at least thank him for rescuing her, didn't she? Well… that's what she told herself anyway. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

Sun Shang Xiang was just a few metres from Zhou Yu's quarters. She stopped suddenly and looked in both directions. There was no one around. She continued walking slowly so that she stood before the entrance. "Zhou Yu?" Sun Shang Xiang called out as quietly as she could. 

No reply came. Maybe he was elsewhere. Therefore, she decided that perhaps she would see if he was there later. As she turned to leave she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hi," she said with a startled expression.

"You wanted to see me," he said.

"I wanted to thank you… for saving me," she told him, smiling.

Zhou Yu nodded in acknowledgement of her apology. 

"I knew you'd come," she continued.

"You don't have to thank me, Sun Shang Xiang. Liu Bei was the one who took you to safety."

"Liu Bei?" Shang Xiang looked puzzled. Why was he being like this? He felt so distant.

"Zhou Yu, we both know if it wasn't for you I'd –", she stopped suddenly. Could it be that he had been jealous of Liu Bei. "Were you jealous, Zhou Yu?" she said teasingly with a smile.

"Jealous…? Me…?" he laughed.

"Don't you feel…," Shang Xiang paused. Her smile had disappeared. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "Perhaps I got it wrong," she muttered to herself.

"Are you all right, princess?" he asked her.

Sun Shang Xiang froze. Many questions entered her mind. He had called her Princess… he was being so cold. Then had it all been an act? Was Sun Quan right? Did Zhou Yu save her because it was his duty?

"I – I've got to get going, Zhou Yu," she told him. "Maybe I'll see you around," she added quickly. As she turned away from him and started down the corridor, she saw Lu Xun.

"Greetings, Lady Shang Xiang," Lu Xun gave a slight bow.

"Hi, Lu Xun," she said forcing a smile. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

"Zhou Yu…?" Lu Xun started. "What happened?"

"It was all a dream, Lu Xun," Zhou Yu replied.

"Is that really how you see it?"

Zhou Yu hesitated. "Sun Quan told me something today."

"Was it about Sun Shang Xiang?"

"Yes," Zhou Yu paused. "It was about an alliance."

"An alliance…?" Lu Xun had a bewildered expression. "Yes?" Lu Xun said hoping to get him to continue.

"He told me that he wished for Shang Xiang to marry Liu Bei." Silence filled the room.

Lu Xun was speechless. He had wanted to comfort his friend, but he couldn't find the right words. It really did seem hopeless.

"What influenced him to arise at that decision?" Lu Xun asked him shortly. "He has never considered it before."

"I do not think the marriage was intended as a treaty, but quite the opposite. He wishes to take back the Jingzhou province."

"What does Lady Shang Xiang say about this?"

"I don't know. We didn't discuss it. It is likely though that she may not even know yet," he sighed. "Sun Quan told me he was going to mention it to her today." 

"Are you sure you don't worry unnecessarily. I mean… surely she wouldn't agree to the marriage if she knew of its purpose."

"Do you honestly think that Sun Quan would tell her of its true purpose?"

Lu Xun thought about this and almost immediately he shook his head slowly in response. Sun Quan would only tell his sister what she needed to know. She was to be used as a pawn in his fight against Shu. How could he stoop so low and risk his sister's happiness? Sun Shang Xiang didn't love Liu Bei. She had fallen for Zhou Yu, just as he had for her. Lu Xun was sure of it. He had seen it in the way that they had looked at each other. They were in love. Yet, because of their stubbornness and negativity they were ready to throw it all away. Lu Xun couldn't just sit back and watch. They were his friends. Somehow, he had to convince Zhou Yu that there was still hope.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

Zhou Yu still in his quarters, now lay on the couch. He thought about how cold he had been towards Sun Shang Xiang. He was doing the right thing wasn't he? Why give her false hopes? Sun Quan would never accept for them to be together. As a Commander of Wu's forces, his first loyalty had to lie with the ruler of Wu. At this time it was Sun Quan, whether he liked it or not. He pulled out his flute from his robes and before his lips touched the mouthpiece he lowered it back down. He held it in cupped hands and stared at it for a moment. The last time he had played it, was the day that he had had some hope that he and Sun Shang Xiang were going to be together. Zhou Yu threw the flute aside in despair. He did not have the care to make such sweet music as he usually did.

"Hi," Gan Ning said on entering Zhou Yu's quarters. "I found something that belongs to you." He held up the flute. "Nearly tripped over it, you know. I didn't know music could be so dangerous."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Zhou Yu asked him.  

"Lu Xun told me everything," Gan Ning began. "I speak for the both of us when I say… Are you crazy!?" He asked him, getting straight to the point. "I thought you loved her."

"Of course I do. I can't stop thinking about her," Zhou Yu told him.

"Then, do something about it, before she gets another offer. It can't hurt to tell her how you feel." Gan Ning pulled out a flask; no doubt containing ale of some kind.

"But Sun Quan wants Shang Xiang to marry Liu Bei. Is it really fair to make her choose?"

"Forget Sun Quan," Gan Ning told him. "Shouldn't you be asking her what she wants?" He paused. "And besides, haven't you ever heard the saying 'all's fair in love and war'?" Zhou Yu considered Gan Ning's words. Meanwhile, Gan Ning took a large gulp from the flask.  

"That's exactly what the problem is with people today. Too much thinking that's what it is." He put the flask to his lips once more. "I say, just go for it."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

"Sun Shang Xiang…?" Zhou Yu called from the doorway of her bedroom. Shang Xiang appeared from the adjoining room. 

"What are you doing here?" she looked uneasy.

"Forgive me." Zhou Yu took a step into the room. "I didn't mean to intrude. Su Ling said that it would be all right," he told her.

"Then I will be having stern words with her."

"She did not give in easily, Shang Xiang. She assured me that you would not receive me well and that you –"

"Enough," she cut him short. "State your business and then I suggest that you leave. My brother would not consent to your being here." They exchanged glances. Zhou Yu smiled, but Sun Shang Xiang refused to show any sign of caring. "Tell me, why did you come here?" She was only a metre away from him now.

"There was something I wished to discuss," he began, "concerning you."

"What could I possibly do for you?" she asked.

"Tell me that you feel the same way about me as I feel for you." Zhou Yu's face was serious. He awaited her response but she said nothing. He fixed his gaze on hers determinedly. Shang Xiang felt his eyes upon her. How they weakened her. She looked away once more, breaking their eye contact. She laughed nervously.

"You came to tell me that?" 

Zhou Yu moved closer to her, "I love you, Shang Xiang," he persisted, "and I believe that you love me," he paused. The beginnings of tears were now evident in Sun Shang Xiang's eyes. "If you cannot tell me you love me, tell me that you don't and we will never speak of this again."

 "Why do you talk idly of love when you do not know what it entails?" She pleaded with him.

"I know what I speak of," he replied.

"No, the love you talk of cannot become in a place of war. A soldier's life knows not the meaning. One cannot dwell upon their own dreams, when the hope of others is in the balance." Shang Xiang turned her back to him and looked towards the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" He implored, convinced that she felt same way.

Shang Xiang turned round suddenly, "Because…!... I'm scared."

With that Zhou Yu pulled her close and they kissed. They paused, looking at each other. Examining how close their bodies were. They closed their eyes and kissed again. Sun Shang Xiang placed her hands on Zhou Yu's forearms as he held her head. He stroked her hair. They were still kissing, only stopping for a breath of air. 

They stopped again, smiling at each other. Next Shang Xiang directed Zhou Yu's hands behind her to the lace of her bodice. He had always been a gentleman so he did not advance further. Sun Shang Xiang however pressed her lips against his once more and began with the removal of his belt and then his cloak. Again she pulled his hands to the lace. Hoping to encourage him, she began pulling at the cords herself. Mesmerized by her passion, he did as she beckoned. She pulled him closer to herself as if the air she needed to live she had to breathe in from him. The bed was just a step away. Therefore, Shang Xiang stepped back and rested herself her arms pushed out behind her. She had the fire of passion in her eyes.

Zhou Yu stood still in silence.

"What's wrong?" She asked with worry. 

"I can't," he paused. "I just can't…"

"Is it me…?"

"No…"

"Zhou Yu… You told me you loved me…," she said. Tears began welling up in her eyes.

"I do love you, Sun Shang Xiang."

"Then why are you doing this to me? I… I thought you wanted this." 

"I care so deeply for you that I'd wait forever," he said gently. "I wouldn't want to take advantage of you."

"Oh, Zhou Yu," her eyes lit up. "I'm so happy to hear you say that." She stood up and hugged him. "We should do things properly. I was only going to go through with this because I thought that otherwise I'd lose you." She paused, her head now on his shoulder. "I don't want to have a relationship based purely on desire."

"It's not right," he started. "You –"

"Yes," she interrupted, "I agree."

"You're a princess…"

"What…?" Sun Shang Xiang lifted her head from his shoulder and placed her arms at her side. Her expression was that of shock.

"It won't work… I keep thinking it over in my mind… We can't be together. You're royalty."

"I don't care, about that, Zhou Yu," she paused. "All I know is that I've fallen for you," she sniffed. 

"What about your brother?"

"What about him?"

"I swore my allegiance to him. How do you think he'll react?"

"You're a good person."

"… but sometimes that's just not enough."

"If I am royalty I have a right to choose."

"Yes, but Sun Quan will want you to marry royalty… I can't compete with that."

"I'll make him see that it is what I want." She sighed deeply. "Zhou Yu, you are Commander of the Wu forces, your bravery is ten times that of any prince."

Zhou Yu said nothing.

"Hold out your hand, Zhou Yu."

Zhou Yu, although puzzled, did as she said.

Shang Xiang placed a piece of lilac jade in his hand. It looked as though it was half of something else. "This is for you," she paused. "I have the other half." She held up a green piece of jade.

Zhou Yu looked up at the green jade in Shang Xiang's hand, then at the jade in his. The pieces were the same size; the only difference was the shape and colour. The pieces looked like they had been made for each other. 

"What is it for?" he asked. 

"Our union in marriage will bring the pieces together. If not we will have bad luck"

"Why do you continue this?"

"This will be a symbol of our love for one another."

"But -" started Zhou Yu, but Sun Shang Xiang put her fingers to his lips.

 "I was hiding my feelings for you as soon as I realised that they existed. There was something I hadn't expected," she told him.

"What was that?"

"How strong my feelings for you really are."

"Shang Xiang… why make it any more difficult than it already is?"

"If I mean as much to you as you say, you don't need me to answer that."

Zhou Yu tightened his grasp on the jade in frustration and turned round. With his back to her he said "Then what about the alliance?"

"Alliance…?" She paused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't do this Shang Xiang." He paused and turned to face her once more. "You know what I speak of." He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Do you deny this?" He gazed into her eyes.

Shang Xiang felt uncomfortable now. She wanted to look away, but she loved him. "Yes, I deny it." Zhou Yu looked shocked. If there was no honesty then their relationship wasn't really worth much at all. He let go of her slowly. He sank to the floor.

"Has our love been based on dishonesty then?" He lowered his eyes to the ground.

Sun Shang Xiang dropped to her knees in front of him. She took hold of his head and gently tilted his head back so that he was looking straight at her.

"I deny it, because… I do not accept the proposal… " She took a deep breath. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Zhou Yu…" A tear ran down her face. "I love you," she whispered. "Now… please… don't punish us…" she said quietly. Another tear fell down her cheek. "We have done no wrong…unless…" she sniffed. "…it is wrong to fall in love…" Slowly she removed her hands from his head and placed them in her lap, and then closed her eyes as she lowered her head. She had nothing more to say on the matter as she had been emotionally exhausted. If Zhou Yu wouldn't trust this to work, then she would just have to accept it.  

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

Did you like it? I hope so, because I don't think it will continue until late January now. Sorry *sigh* How I hate exams.*a bigger sigh* Anyway, please review. Let me know how it reads.

Thanks again for reading,

Bye for now,

~ Lady Leonhart ~

P.S.: Sorry, if there are any mistakes. I tried to check it over.

Well… got to go now. 

~ Good luck and best wishes for the new year. ~


	7. Blood and Blossoms

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dynasty Warriors except my fanfic! Well done KOEI! Great game!  ^ _ ~

Author's note: This is my first Dynasty Warriors fanfic. Most of the focus will be on the interaction of certain characters rather than the battles…. Sorry. The focus is on Wu. Sun Quan is in charge. The pairing in my story is Sun Shang Xiang x Zhou Yu. Please don't flame me, especially if it is because you don't like the pairing. Any suggestions, friendly feedback welcome. 

Chapter Seven: Blood and Blossoms

"What do you say, dear sister," Sun Quan asked her. "Are you willing to marry Liu Bei?"

Sun Shang Xiang glanced at Zhou Yu. He looked away. 

"Yes, brother," Shang Xiang was hesitant. "I will marry Liu Bei for the good of Wu, and I will be happy."

"Of course you will," Sun Quan placed his hands on her shoulders. "Liu Bei is an honourable man, but he will be blessed by having someone like you by his side." He hugged her tightly. "It will be my misfortune to part with you, dear sister, for I shall miss you greatly."

"As I will you, brother," she told him, her eyes filling with tears. To add to it all just before she blinked to let the tears fall, over her brother's shoulder, she saw Zhou Yu looking straight at her. 

Sun Quan and Shang Xiang parted. Sun Quan smiled, but it was evident that he too had shed a few tears. 

"What's wrong, Shang Xiang? You're stronger than this," he teased her. "By heaven, I'm sure you're stronger than me," he laughed. Sun Shang Xiang smiled back, wiping her tears on her wristbands.

"I will spread the wonderful news, brother," she forced a great big smile, stepping backwards towards the door. "It has been long since there has been something to celebrate in Wu. Let the whole of Wu rejoice at this momentous occasion."

"Yes, indeed," replied Sun Quan, he looked pleased with himself.

"Will you not come too, brother?"

"I will join you later, sister," he paused. "Zhou Yu and I have many things to discuss. Why, now we even have your wedding to arrange."

Shang Xiang shook her head in acknowledgement and slipped out of the room. As she stepped out into the corridor, tears were evident once again. She felt sick, like she had been kicked in the stomach. Without another thought she ran as fast as she could to the one place she would get some support. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

"Ha, Zhou Yu," Sun Quan said in a tone of victory. "I told you she'd agree, didn't I?"

"Yes, my Lord, you did," Zhou Yu replied.

"I know she is my sister and she is beautiful, but you see, girls like her dream of the trivialities of love. As much as I don't like to admit it, where in Wu would Shang Xiang find love? Zhou Yu, have you seen a suitor worthy of my sister?"

Zhou Yu thought about this. He loved her… but no. He wasn't worthy of Sun Shang Xiang. Not when he wasn't willing to stand by her side. "No, my Lord," he said regretfully.

"Precisely. Yes, it is a shame, but with this alliance, I have given her what she seeks, as well as fulfilling the needs of my own ambition. Liu Bei may have my sister, but we will have the Jing Province."

"How can you say that, my Lord?" Zhou Yu was shocked at his words. "Surely, your sister is worth more than Wu could ever be. She is your blood."

"What has got into you, Zhou Yu? How dare you question my loyalty to my family?" Sun Quan was outraged.

"I question your love, not loyalty, my Lord," Zhou replied firmly. 

"You are not yourself, Zhou Yu," Sun Quan turned his back on Zhou Yu. "Leave me at once, before either one of us says anything else we may regret. We will conduct a meeting tomorrow. Let us hope by then, you will have come to your senses."

"As you wish, my Lord," he gave a slight bow and left the room.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

"Su Ling, please. I must speak with Shang Xiang," Zhou Yu pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry but Lady Sun Shang Xiang is occupied," Su Ling told him formally. "She is not able to entertain guests."

"You know why I've come, Su Ling. She must have told you. Please…," Zhou Yu scanned the hallway to make sure no one else was listening. 

"You hurt her."

"I know I was wrong," he said sincerely.

"You shouldn't be telling me, my Lord," Su Ling's tone was gentle now.

"That's why I've come to see Shang Xiang… to tell her."

"I have to respect her wishes, my Lord, not only as her maid but as her friend," she sighed. "I really hate seeing her like that, but I cannot permit you to see her against her wishes."

"Please, Su Ling. There must be some way I can… Please, just give me a time, a place and I'll be there. Somewhere we can talk alone just for a few moments."

"Will you promise not to hurt her anymore?"

"You have my word."

"The gardens, when the moon is at its highest."

"I'll be there. Thank you, Su Ling." Content with the arrangement he made with Su Ling, he hurried to his own chambers. He couldn't sleep; for fear that he may miss his opportunity to speak with Shang Xiang, but he thought it wise to rest up before the time of his meeting.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

"Shang Xiang, wake up," whispered Su Ling.

"What's wrong?" Sun Shang Xiang sat up quickly.

"Oh, forgive me. I shouldn't have woken you for such a small matter."

"It is all right, Su Ling. I wasn't asleep anyway," she sighed heavily. "What did you want me to do?"

"There's this flower, in the palace gardens, you see."

"A flower…?" Shang Xiang said this in disbelief. "Yes, go on."

"It only opens when the moon is at its highest. I really wished to see it, because today is such a day," Su Ling paused. "The problem is I'm not allowed in the gardens at this time. So I was hoping that you could go and see the flower for me and describe it to me."

"You want me to go outside at this time of night, just to see a flower?"

"Yes, well… it only blooms once every twelve years. They say if you wish on it, when it opens, good fortune comes your way and to those who know you."

"You really believe that?" Shang Xiang smiled.

"I was told the story as a child and yes I do believe it," Su Ling moped.

"Come on, Su Ling. Please, cheer up. I'm only teasing," she laughed. "I'll go and see your flower, okay. I could do with a walk. Besides, right now, with the way I am feeling I need all the good fortune I can get."

"Thanks, but I think you should go now, it's nearly time," Su Ling smiled.

"Right, I'm going… but first, don't you think you should give me at least a vague description of the flower?"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget," Su Ling considered this for a moment. "It's um…" she thought of Zhou Yu waiting in the gardens for Shang Xiang. She had to hurry. "I remember now."

"I hope so."

"It has crimson petals that are dotted with gold and it… kind of looks like a star."

"Right, I've got it. A crimson and gold star flower."

"Hurry, Shang Xiang," Su Ling told her, worried that Sun Shang Xiang would miss her 'accidental' meeting with Zhou Yu.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

Zhou Yu concealed himself behind bushes and in the shadows and there he waited for Sun Shang Xiang. This was his only chance to explain. He had to get her back, before it was too late… but where was she? As he wondered about this, he heard the sound of leaves rustling. Zhou Yu kept very still now for he heard footsteps. Could they be hers?

"I wonder where it is," she muttered to herself. "It's got to be here somewhere." 

Zhou Yu was glad. It was Sun Shang Xiang. He watched her for a moment from the bushes, considering when to make his presence known to her.

She looked up at the sky. "I hope I haven't missed it. Su Ling was so persistent about that flower."

"Shang Xiang?"

"Brother?" Sun Shang Xiang looked startled. What was Sun Quan doing here…? From the shadows, Zhou Yu was surprised too. However, he decided not to dwell on this. It didn't really matter now. He had missed his chance.

"What are you doing out so late?" Sun Quan asked her.

"I… Why brother? What is it?" she asked him in reply, not wishing to tell him about the venture Su Ling had asked her to undertake.

"Something has been seen, lurking in these bushes for many hours now. It isn't safe. Come, we must go." Shang Xiang did as she was asked for her brother's concern seemed genuine.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

"Zhou Yu, mind if I join you?" asked Lu Xun.

"No, not at all," Zhou Yu seemed distracted.

"You're lucky Zhou Yu," began Lu Xun, trying to make conversation. He could tell that Zhou Yu was down about something. Maybe Zhou Yu would feel better if he just looked at the positive things in his life thought Lu Xun. "Shang Xiang's great. You two are great together." Zhou Yu didn't respond. "I just hope that one day I'll meet my soul mate," he continued. "What do you think, Zhou Yu? Do you think there's someone out there for me?"

Gan Ning burst into the room, "What happened, Zhou Yu?" he sounded out of breath. "I just heard that Sun Shang Xiang is marrying Liu Bei."

"Is that true?" Lu Xun asked taken aback.

"Yes," he shook his head calmly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise," Lu Xun said quickly. "How did it happen?" he added. 

Zhou Yu glanced at them both. Then there was silence for a moment and Zhou Yu stared out at the horizon. Lu Xun and Gan Ning exchanged glances. They didn't want to rush him, but they needed to know so that they could help him.

"Say something," Gan Ning whispered to Lu Xun.

"I've tried, Gan Ning, you say -"   

Zhou Yu spoke. "I… it has all gone wrong," he started. "I was a fool to think that this would all work out."

"What hasn't worked out?" Lu Xun presented him with another question, hoping to get him to continue.

"Shang Xiang," Zhou Yu sighed heavily, "I've lost her."

"You haven't really lost her, have you? She loves you, just like you love her." 

"She won't even let me speak to her," he paused. "You heard what Gan Ning said. Shang Xiang wants to marry Liu Bei."

"How do you know that's what she wants?" Gan Ning intervened.

"Isn't it clear enough," replied Zhou Yu. "Marriage is a commitment. You don't just get married without being certain that's what you want."

"What if you can't be with the person that you want to be with?"

"It wouldn't have worked… Sun Quan would never have agreed."

"Sun Quan? What's he got to do with this?"

"Everything," his tone was harsh, "My first loyalty is to Wu, and with Sun Quan on the throne my loyalty lies with him."

Gan Ning hit Zhou Yu in the face. He fell to the ground.

"Gan Ning, are you crazy?" Lu Xun stood between Gan Ning and Zhou Yu.

"He's the one who's crazy," Gan Ning shouted, looking in Zhou Yu's direction.

Zhou Yu stood up slowly, his back was turned.

"That may be so," replied Lu Xun not wanting to argue with Gan Ning, in case it made him angrier, "but that's not the way to deal with it," Lu Xun added more firmly. 

Zhou Yu turned to face them, his nose was bloody. 

Lu Xun and Gan Ning both looked concerned.

"It's not broken… It is fine," Zhou Yu told them. "If you don't mind, can we continue this later?"

"Sure," said Gan Ning. Then he and Lu Xun watched Zhou Yu leave. Then Gan Ning spoke "We've got to do something, Lu Xun."

"Agreed… but what?"

"Somehow we've got to make him see sense, not to mention delaying the wedding."

"When's the wedding?" he asked him.

"Tomorrow." 

"What…!? That soon….?" Lu Xun couldn't believe it. "We're going to need a miracle."

"Lu Xun," Gan Ning sighed, "I think you're right."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

Hope it was okay. I am working on the next chapter. Assignments due already, and just two months until exams, again. So many things, but so little time, eh?

Please let me know what you think.

Until next time. ^_~

~* Lady Leonhart *~


	8. Troubles of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dynasty Warriors except my fanfic! Well done KOEI! Great game!

Author's note: This is my first Dynasty Warriors fanfic. Most of the focus will be on the interaction of certain characters rather than the battles…. Sorry. The focus is on Wu. Sun Quan is in charge. The pairing in my story is Sun Shang Xiang x Zhou Yu. Please don't flame me, especially if it is because you don't like the pairing. Any suggestions, friendly feedback welcome.

Hi, thanks for waiting so patiently. I'm happy to say, my exams are over… for the summer anyway. Maybe I'll be able to finish the story. Here's chapter eight. I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter Eight: Troubles of the Heart

Today Sun Shang Xiang was to be married. It was to be a joyous and momentous occasion. This would mark the beginning of her new life… but then why did she feel so lousy?

"Su Ling, why am I doing this?" She was tense.

"You don't have to go through with it, you know," Su Ling paused. "It's not too late to change your mind."

"Change my mind…?" Shang Xiang considered this for a moment. "This is my special day, Su Ling," she said unflinchingly. "Everyone dreams of their special day," she spoke slowly now "with the person they love."

That was just it. She wasn't sharing her wedding day with the person she truly loved. Shang Xiang was quiet now. She seemed distant. She was trying to convince herself that she was marrying Liu Bei because she loved him. The signs were all there.

"Do you love Liu Bei, then?" Su Ling asked her boldly.

"How ridiculous," she exclaimed, "What sort of question is that to ask me on my wedding day?"

"One that you should answer," Su Ling raised her voice. Shang Xiang was taken aback. "Not for me, but for yourself," she sighed. "If this is what you really want, I wish you all the luck in the world."

Su Ling paused to see if Sun Shang Xiang would respond, but she said nothing. She breathed deeply and then sat down on her bed, her eyes lowered.

Su Ling continued, her tone was gentler now "If not, then do something about it. You shouldn't do anything that you might regret. Love is hard to find. Some never find it… but when you do, you'd be crazy to let it go."

"You make it sound so easy, Su Ling," Shang Xiang looked up. "If it's that easy, then tell me what you're supposed to do when the other person doesn't feel the same way." A tear ran down her cheek.

"He does love you, Shang Xiang?"

"Then why didn't he try to change my mind?" Further tears streamed down her face. "Why is he letting me marry Liu Bei?"

"He tried to meet you… yesterday."

"Yesterday... what do you mean?"

"In the gardens," she replied.

"You mean, Zhou Yu… he was waiting for me in the gardens?"

"Yes."

"Then, there was no flower," she paused, "was there?"

Su Ling shook her head.

"Brother… he came. He told me that there was something out there… it was Zhou Yu?"

"Yes. He pleaded with me to let him see you. You told me that you didn't want to see him in any circumstance. You were hurt and angry. I didn't want to go against your wishes."

"It's okay, Su Ling, it's not your fault. I understand, but please tell me… then what happened?"

"We arranged a time and a place for you to meet him 'accidentally, so you could talk alone."

They were quiet now. Shang Xiang gently pressed her fingers against her forehead. Closing her eyes she tried to take everything in.

Meanwhile Su Ling watched the princess she served, her dear friend. She felt helpless. She couldn't help her as her servant or her friend. She thought about what would happen if Shang Xiang gave up all hope, if she married Liu Bei. She would leave Wu. Would she still see her?

Just then Sun Shang Xiang stood up and faced Su Ling. "Thank you, Su Ling," she held her hands in hers. "Thank you for everything you've ever done for me."

Su Ling looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You've always been like a sister to me. I'm really going to…" she hesitated."

"Going to what?" Tears were evident in both their eyes now.

"I'm really going to… miss you, Su Ling."

Their hands parted and they embraced each other tightly.

"How's the bride?" said a voice. Sun Shang Xiang and Su Ling brought their embrace to an end and looked towards the door where Sun Quan now stood. Su Ling felt uncomfortable and made an excuse to leave the siblings alone.

"You truly are a vision," he told her. Shang Xiang didn't respond. "It's natural to feel nervous. It is a big day for you," he smiled, "and for Wu. I have to say, I didn't think that you would accept the proposal that quickly."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you were the one who inherited the stubborn streak."

"Maybe I think he will make me happy. You said so yourself." She quoted him "Liu Bei is an honourable man."

"Yes," Sun Quan said in a tone almost like he was trying to convince himself, "I would not have allowed the marriage to take place otherwise." He sighed heavily "Shang Xiang?"

"Yes, brother…?" she said this with a puzzled look on her face, "What is it?"

"There was something I –" he moved closer to her. "May our ancestors, bless you with happy times." Then gently Sun Quan held her head and kissed her forehead. Then he left the room.

Shang Xiang wasn't sure why, but something troubled her about the visit by her brother. He had seemed uneasy. She was convinced that he had wanted to tell her something more than just giving her a blessing.

Just then, lost in her thoughts, Sun Shang Xiang was caught off guard as a pair of hands covered her eyes. She remained calm, certain that whoever it was wouldn't be a threat since their touch was gentle. Besides, Shang Xiang could not be scared that easily.

"Tell me, who are you?" Her tone was firm.

"You haven't changed one bit," he said with a laugh.

"Brother…?"

He removed his hands from her eyes. Immediately Shang Xiang turned to face her visitor.

"Sun Ce…?" She couldn't believe her eyes. "Is it really you?" She hugged her brother tightly. Tears of joy were evident on her face.

"Of course it's me," he replied. Sun Ce wiped her tears.

"I thought you were dead." The tears continued. "We all did," she spoke quietly. Then all of a sudden she felt anger towards him. "Why didn't you let us know that you were all right?"

"Things were really complicated, Xiang," he sighed. "I'm sorry." He was about to place his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she backed away.

"I needed you."

"Didn't Sun Quan help?"

"You cannot replace a loved one," she cried out. Then she paused briefly, thinking about what she had just said. It wasn't that she didn't love Sun Quan, it was just that… "Brother Sun Quan doesn't have time… the affairs of the kingdom are what he holds closest to his heart."

Sun Ce watched his sister as she sat down. She was hurting because of him. First their mother passed away, then their father. Then he, Sun Ce, also disappeared from her life. She had felt alone. It was true that ruling a kingdom didn't leave much time for your loved ones, but Sun Ce could not help but feel a little disappointed in Sun Quan. Sun Ce had been unhappy with himself. He had felt helpless hiding away like that, and he regretted not being able to be there for his sister, but it couldn't be helped. Sun Quan, however, could have tried to make time for Shang Xiang. She was their little sister, after all.

Sun Ce chose not to discuss the rumours surrounding his supposed death. Seeing Sun Ce alive was already a great shock for Sun Shang Xiang. He thought it would bring back too many painful memories. For that reason he decided that it would be better left for another day.

He walked over to her slowly and sat down beside her.

"I meant it Shang Xiang, I really am sorry. If it means anything, I missed you too. There was a time when I thought I'd never see you again. Maybe it would've been better if I hadn't come back. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. If you hate me I'll –"

Without warning she threw her arms around his neck.

"I never hated you," she spoke softly.

"See, I knew you'd come round," he smiled. They parted and Shang Xiang saw that Sun Ce's eyes were also wet from tears he was trying to hold back.

Sun Ce composed himself then noticed a jade necklace around his sister's neck. "Mother's jade? What's the occasion?" he asked.

"I," she began, "I'm getting married."

"Well, that's wonderful," said Sun Ce, wrapping his arm around her shoulder affectionately. "And father's jade?"

"Where it is meant to be."

"Good," he smiled. "Wait a minute. Who are you marrying? He'd better be good enough."

"Liu Bei," she told him.

"Liu Bei of Shu?"

"Yes. Brother Sun Quan arranged it and I accepted."

"An alliance between Wu and Shu, eh…? I never thought Sun Quan would settle that easily. Well, he is in charge. All that really matters is that you're happy."

Sun Shang Xiang sighed heavily, "Yes brother."

"Pardon me for saying, but you don't exactly look thrilled."

"Apart from you, what's there to be thrilled about? I'll be leaving everyone behind… all my friends, family… you."

"I'll still see you."

Shang Xiang didn't respond.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"It's just…"

"Go on."

"There was someone, but… Oh, it doesn't matter now. Have you spoken to brother yet?"

"Shang Xiang, don't change the subject. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you… but I'm here now. Let me help you," his face was full of concern.

"I've given my word, brother. I can't go back on it now," she said determinedly.

"If that's what you want."

"Yes… please. Now can we forget this?"

Sun Ce nodded. At that moment Su Ling entered the room.

"Shang Xiang, I brought the… Lord Sun Ce?"

"Su Ling," he stood up to greet her.

"It's nice to see you looking so well, my Lord."

"Don't be so formal, Su Ling. It's fine. I hope sis' hasn't been giving you a hard time."

Su Ling shook her head and smiled.

"The flower for your hair," she told Shang Xiang, holding out the tray.

"May I?" enquired Sun Ce.

Sun Shang Xiang nodded. Then Sun Ce picked up the flower and gently pinned it in his sister's hair.

"You look perfect. Doesn't she Su Ling?"

"Yes, she does," Su Ling agreed.

"Will you be coming to the wedding ceremony?" Shang Xiang asked her brother.

"I'm not sure about that yet. I would really love to, but since I've been away for so long, my miraculous appearance may be too much for everyone."

"I'm certain that brother and Zhou Yu…" She didn't finish. She had been trying so hard to forget about her feelings for him.

"Yeah, how's Zhou Yu doing?" Sun Ce quizzed her.

"He's all right. I suppose. I don't really know. You'll have to ask him yourself." Then without delay she changed the focus of the conversation "Brother Sun Quan may be shocked at first, but I know he'll be pleased to see you... everyone will."

"Maybe you're right. I'll leave you to it, then. I'm sure you've both got a lot of things to sort out." He gave Su Ling a smile. Then he hugged Shang Xiang. "I'll catch up with you later, all right? I promise."

* * *

Someone was knocking on the doorframe. Without even bothering to see who was there, Zhou Yu's response was "If it can wait, please don't bother me. I'm busy."

"Is that how you treat your friends?"

_'That voice?' _Zhou Yu thought to himself.Then quickly he turned to look towards the doorway.

"You don't look all that busy to me," his visitor added upon entering the room.

"Sun Ce…?" Zhou Yu stood in disbelief.

"Long time no see."

They shook hands, ecstatic over their reunion. Just then Sun Ce noticed a piece of jade tied to Zhou Yu's wrist. The friends embraced.

"What happened? I thought –"

"That can wait. I'll explain later. Tell me. What's been happing in Wu? Is there someone special in your life?" Sun Ce asked, making it obvious that he was referring to the jade tied to Zhou Yu's wrist."

"For a time but… it doesn't matter now." He covered the jade with his sleeve.

"What about you?"

Sun Ce shook his head. "That was the least of my worries," he paused briefly. "I hear Shang Xiang's getting married."

"Yes, to Liu Bei, for an alliance between Wu and Shu."

"Just for the alliance…?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was hoping that she would marry someone she loves."

Zhou Yu was silent.

"Then again," Sun Ce continued, "I guess she has her reasons. Shang Xiang's not the type who just goes along with things."

"Yeah," Zhou Yu said quietly.

"What's this Liu Bei like, anyway?"

"I have never really met him," he began, resolving that seeing Liu Bei on the battlefield that time they went to rescue Sun Shang Xiang was insufficient to make a clear judgement, "but his reputation precedes him. He'll look after her."

"What do you think about it all?"

"I am happy for her."

"Really?" he laughed mockingly. "Well she's not."

"She isn't?"

"She said there was someone else."

"Did she tell you who?" Zhou Yu asked him.

"She said it was you," Sun Ce told him.

"She did…?" Zhou Yu couldn't hide his surprise.

"Actually no, she wouldn't tell me, but I know the truth now. You love Shang Xiang don't you?"

"Yes… very deeply," he admitted.

"She gave you that jade, because she feels the same way?"

Zhou Yu told Sun Ce what had happened between them and explained what Sun Quan had planned, the reason why he had told Sun Shang Xiang that they couldn't be together.

"I want my sister to be happy, Zhou Yu. If she'll be happy with you, then you should be marrying her. You have always been there for me. You are still my best friend and I know I can trust you to do the right thing by her."

"It's too late Sun Ce."

"Zhou Yu, if there's one thing I've learnt in life it's that… it is never too late."

"What about Sun Quan?"

"I'll deal with him."

* * *

Did you like it? That was a surprise, wasn't it? I thought Sun Ce was dead, too :)

Thanks for reading.

Until next time,

Lady Leonhart 27/05/04


	9. Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dynasty Warriors except my fanfic! Well done KOEI! Great game!

Author's note: This is my first Dynasty Warriors fanfic. Most of the focus will be on the interaction of certain characters rather than the battles…. Sorry. The focus is on Wu. Sun Quan is in charge. The pairing in my story is Sun Shang Xiang x Zhou Yu. Please don't flame me, especially if it is because you don't like the pairing. Any suggestions, friendly feedback welcome.

Hi, I know I took ages. Sorry about the wait. Things just kept on cropping up. Besides, it wouldn't be any good if I rushed it, would it? This is a sad time --; sniff It's the final chapter... Though I suppose they do say 'all good things must come to an end'. Here it goes :)

* * *

Chapter Nine: Wedding Bells

"We need to find a way to stop this, or they'll both regret it," Gan Ning called to Lu Xun who was in the next room. He took a large drink from his goblet.

"I've got just the plan," Sun Ce said upon entering the room.

Gan Ning spat out his wine in shock, turning his attention to their visitor "Lu Xun, don't let me have any more wine okay. I'm hallucinating. It's never been like this before."

"What is it?" Lu Xun called back from the other room.

"Sun Ce's standing right in front of me."

Sun Ce standing before Gan Ning...? How could that be? Lu Xun considered this. Gan Ning was known for being able to hold his drink, so Lu Xun went to see if Gan Ning was really drunk this time. He froze, staring at the vision before them. Then quietly he said "I must be hallucinating also."

"Hmm, we can't both have the same hallucination. Besides you haven't been drinking. Unless there's something you haven't told me." Gan Ning shut his eyes and splashed the rest of his drink at his face, hoping that would wake him up. Then he stared back at the figure before the doorway. "Maybe this is that miracle you said we needed, huh, Lu Xun?"

"Miracle...?" Sun Ce laughed. "That's the most amusing explanation yet."

"It really is you," said Gan Ning.

"Has it really been that long?"

"Well no, it's just that…" he stopped shortly, "Hah, join me for a drink," Gan Ning continued in high spirits once again.

Then Lu Xun began slowly "How did you –"

"Forgive me for the interruption," Sun Ce let out a heavy sigh. He couldn't blame them for asking, but he was getting a bit tired of everyone asking him about what they saw as his miraculous return. "You'll all know in good time, but first things first. I hear we have a wedding to stop."

Gan Ning and Lu Xun nodded simultaneously.

* * *

"This is what we're going to do," Sun Ce started to explain. "There are two passes on the way to Shu from Wu. The shorter one heads through the mountains, and the longer by the river. Do you know which way Shang Xiang's carriage will pass?"

"I have been charged with driving her carriage," answered Gan Ning. "Sun Quan has told me to take the pass by the river. It is true it is longer, but he wishes her to have a more comfortable journey."

"Of course," Sun Ce paused. "What about Sun Quan?"

"He is to go ahead, with Lu Meng and Taischi Ci, and await us with Liu Bei."

"Is there anyone else going with you?"

"Lu Xun and Su Ling I believe will also be accompanying Sun Shang Xiang."

"Right then... Gan Ning I need you to stop at this point," Sun Ce told him, pointing at a spot on the map. "Another carriage identical to Shang Xiang's will be waiting there. You, Lu Xun and Su Ling will take that carriage to Shu and keep up appearances."

"Hopefully that should buy them some time."

"Lord Sun Quan won't be happy."

"Don't worry, he'll get over it," Sun Ce assured him, "Besides, I'll take it from there."

"It's great to have you back, Sun Ce."

"It's great to be back, Gan Ning. I've missed out on a lot… my friends, my family. I won't let anyone down ever again."

"You never let us down, Sun Ce. We all hoped we never let you down."

"None of you let me down. You all stood by me and you're all still standing by me. What more could I ask for?"

Lu Xun entered the room "Are you sure this is necessary?" He asked looking back, concern on his face. Su Ling came in after him.

"Su Ling how's the dress going?" asked Sun Ce.

"I just have to make a few adjustments. Then it'll be perfect," she smiled.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Lu Xun let out a sigh.

"Lu Xun I understand how you feel," Sun Ce began, "but I thought you would be able to handle it. Think about why you are doing this. You're our only hope and it is for your friends."

"Zhou Yu thinks highly of you Lu Xun," Gan Ning intervened. "He told me he took you under his wing because of your spirit."

"Sun Shang Xiang also told me once that you could always trust 'Lu Xun' to do the right thing," Su Ling added.

"She did?"

"Of course, you're a sweet guy."

"She said that as well?"

"Well, not really," she blushed, "that was me."

"I'll do it," Lu Xun agreed with a renewed attitude.

"That's the spirit Zhou Yu was talking about," smiled Gan Ning.

"On one condition," Lu Xun said looking serious.

"Name it," said Sun Ce.

"I want you all to promise to forget about this once we are through."

"Lu Xun, would I ever make fun of you?" Gan Ning asked him.

"Well…"

"Lu Xun, what you are about to do takes a lot of courage," Sun Ce tried to reassure him.

"Yeah," Gan Ning muttered, "Rather you than me."

"You are an asset to Wu and a true friend."

"Thank you, Lu Xun," Su Ling said hugging him.

"Huh?" Lu Xun said in surprise.

Gan Ning and Sun Ce laughed. Su Ling quickly let go of Lu Xun. Feeling bashful Lu Xun looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I forget my place," she apologised, fearing that she had offended him.

Lu Xun's face was red "It's okay Su Ling, really," he told her gently. Then they exchanged brief smiles.

"This is such a great thing we're doing," she spoke now to no one in particular. "Shang Xiang's like my sister," she paused and looked at Sun Ce.

"It is fine, Su Ling. I think of you as a sister too. After all, we did grow up together," he told her with a smile.

Su Ling continued "I just want her to be happy and Lord Zhou Yu too."

"Love… it is really worth fighting for," Lu Xun sighed.

"Yeah, they both deserve it," said Gan Ning.

"You're right about that," Sun Ce drifted off for a moment. Then coming to his senses he added "but if we want this to work out, we're going to have to hurry. It'll be time to leave soon."

* * *

Everything was now arranged. With the wedding on the horizon, Liu Bei would be waiting for his bride in Shu. There an alliance would finally be formed between the kingdoms of Wu and Shu. The key in all this was Sun Shang Xiang. Gan Ning, Lu Xun and Su Ling watched her as she walked slowly towards the carriage. Adorned with gold and the brightest crimson, it was the carriage that would carry her on her journey. Then her path would set things in motion. There was no turning back now.

"Are you ready Princess?" Gan Ning asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Gan Ning," she replied.

"You'll be fine."

"Thank you," she said quietly. Then Sun Shang Xiang gave Gan Ning a quick embrace.

"It'll all work out you'll see," he added, trying to reassure her.

She released him from her hold and looked down at the jade that was still tied to her wrist, half of which was with the man she truly loved. Then she looked up, a tear in her eye, "I just wish I could believe that too."

"I wish you good fortune," Lu Xun told her. He was about to bow when Shang Xiang stopped him.

"Lu Xun, it's all right," she began. Then she held her arms out to him. They also embraced briefly. "You and Gan Ning are like my – no, you are my family. You've both always been there for me. There's no need for these formalities, especially not when we're alone." Sun Shang Xiang paused for a moment. Her eyes filled with water so she turned her back to them and dabbed her eyes gently with her sleeves. "Just promise me you'll both come by and see me."

"Wherever you are, we will come," Gan Ning said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"That's a promise," affirmed Lu Xun.

"Are you all right?" Su Ling stepped forward now and whispered, unable to hide her concern. Shang Xiang nodded in response.

"Su Ling, have you got everything we need?" asked Gan Ning.

"Yes," she answered.

"Lu Xun…?" Gan Ning gave him a questioning look.

"Everything seems to be in order," Lu Xun replied.

"Then let us go," he declared, opening the door of the carriage. Then Sun Shang Xiang stepped inside, followed by Su Ling. Gan Ning Shut the door. Then he and Lu Xun made their way to the front of the carriage. "Let's hope we can pull this off."

* * *

Sun Shang Xiang didn't speak a word during the journey. It was as if she was caught in a trance. Su Ling watched the princess. She sat still without blinking for long periods of time. "Hold on," Su Ling whispered softly.

The journey had been quite pleasant so far. In terms that he road they had taken seemed quite smooth. Just then the carriage came to an abrupt halt. "The carriage it's stopped," Shang Xiang spoke suddenly.

"Are we there already?" Su Ling asked her in a tone of surprise.

"I'll go and see what has happened." She edged her way along the seat towards the carriage door.

"No wait. You can't," Su Ling paused then for a moment. Sun Shang Xiang gave her an inquisitive look. "What I meant to say, Shang Xiang, was that it's your wedding day. I'll go and see."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," she smiled sweetly. "I'm sure it's nothing really." With that Su Ling left the carriage, closing the door behind her.

Shang Xiang sat as patiently as she could, her thoughts began to wander. Was she doing the right thing? She knew where her heart really was but then… wouldn't she hurt Liu Bei? Just because she didn't want to marry him, didn't mean he deserved that. He deserved someone that would love him back, like she loved Zhou Yu.

There was a knock on the carriage door. "Su Ling, is that you?" she called out. The door opened, but standing before her was a cloaked figure. "What is the meaning of this? Show me your face!" The figure did as the princess beckoned and let the hood down.

* * *

"Where are they?" asked Liu Bei. "Do you think something is wrong?"

"Lu Xun is accompanying the carriage and Gan Ning is driving it," Sun Quan told him. "They will come. We can rely on them."

"I do not doubt the abilities of your officers, Sun Quan, but my mind will not be at ease until we have some word from them."

"What do you suggest?"

"I will send Zhao Yun to scout ahead."

"So be it, if that will settle your mind."

"Zhao Yun, ride ahead and check what the hold up is," Liu Bei told him.

"At once my Lord," he replied with a bow.

* * *

"Lu Xun, hold still," said Su Ling.

"Hey is everything all right in the back there?" Gan Ning called from the front of the carriage. Just then he saw a rider approaching. So he slowed the carriage down, bringing it to a halt.

"Why have we stopped?" Su Ling asked Lu Xun. "Are we there already?"

"Gan Ning, what's wrong?" Lu Xun called to him. "We're still not out of the forest. It can't be time to stop yet."

"No not yet," Gan Ning called to them. "We've got company," he paused, "but don't worry. I'll handle this."

The rider brought his horse to a walk and then dismounted before the carriage. It was Zhao Yun.

"Zhao Yun, what can we do for you?" Gan Ning asked.

"My Lord Liu Bei and your Lord Sun Quan were concerned. You are running a little late."

"Yes, a little late. You know how long women take to get ready?"

"I see your point." Zhao Yun looked towards the carriage door. "May I pay my respects to the Princess?"

"You could… but it's customary for the Princess to see the groom first."

"A superstition...?"

"Yeah, something like that," Gan Ning replied.

"Then I will honour it. I will go now and inform our Lords that you will be arriving there shortly."

Gan Ning nodded in acknowledgement as Zhao Yun mounted his stallion. Then he watched as Liu Bei's General rode off into the distance and released a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Look, here they come," Taischi Ci said gesturing towards the approaching carriage. Liu Bei and Sun Quan were the first to dismount, then the others followed suit.

"Sorry about the delay," said Gan Ning as he pulled on the reins. The carriage was now still.

Gan Ning got down from the carriage, made his way to the door and opened it.

"Where is Lu Xun?" Sun Quan asked him, looking displeased.

"Lu Xun had something else to take care of, my Lord," Gan Ning holding the door open winked at him, hoping to discourage him from inquiring any further. It worked. Sun Quan had a bewildered expression now, but he decided he would get his answers later. His attention was on Liu Bei, who was standing beside the opened door of the carriage.

"My Lady," Liu Bei said offering his hand to his bride to be. She accepted and slowly stepped outside. Su Ling followed after her.

"Is that veil necessary?" Liu Bei asked her, letting go of her hand and eyeing the veil. "Why do you hide your beauty?"

"Forgive me, my Lord," Su Ling intervened. "Her Highness is feeling rather emotional and she doesn't see this as the right time to remove her veil."

"I see," Liu Bei paused briefly. "Then I will respect her wishes."

"I can't go through with this," Lu Xun said suddenly pulling off the veil. Everyone stood still, shocked by what they were seeing.

"Sun Quan, what treachery is this?" Liu Bei was furious.

"You dare to dishonour my Lord?" Zhao Yun said raising his spear.

"Liu Bei, I assure you I had no idea about all of this," Sun Quan told him, "but I will resolve this at once."

"Then I will give you the benefit of the doubt," Liu Bei said hesitantly. Then he motioned to Zhao Yun to lower his spear.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sun Quan turned to Lu Xun.

"Forgive me, Lord Sun Quan," Lu Xun knelt down and bowed his head. "I meant no dishonour."

"No dishonour indeed," he said mockingly. "Gan Ning, were you also a part of this?"

"Yes, Lord Sun Quan," Gan Ning said rather casually.

"And you show no remorse for your actions?"

"None, my Lord."

"Then tell me what did you hope to achieve?"

"I was simply following orders, my Lord."

"Orders…? My orders were for you to bring Princess Sun Shang Xiang here. Instead, you dared to make a mockery of me."

"I can only apologise, my Lord," Gan Ning bowed.

"Sorry for my interference, Lord Sun Quan," Zhuge Liang paused, "but shouldn't we turn our attention to the whereabouts of Lady Sun Shang Xiang?"

"Zhuge Liang speaks most wisely my Lord," added Lu Meng.

Sun Quan nodded in agreement "I will deal with you later," Sun Quan told Gan Ning, his tone full of annoyance. "Now someone tell us where Princess Sun Shang Xiang is?"

"I can answer that," Sun Ce said approaching them on horseback.

Everyone turned to look in Sun Ce's direction. Sun Quan's face filled with fear at the thought that Sun Ce's ghost was before him.

"Sun Ce… how can this be?" Liu Bei looked intently at their visitor.

"You see him as well…?" Sun Quan glanced at Liu Bei.

"Of course, I see him," Liu Bei paused, "but what I don't understand is what is going on here. I demand an explanation, Sun Quan."

The others just stared in silence at the spectacle, expressions of surprise evident on their faces.

"You all want to know where Princess Shang Xiang is, right?" Sun Ce said breaking the momentary silence. "She is safe."

"Safe? What do you mean safe?" Liu Bei's voice was full of anger.

"You are a good man, Liu Bei," began Sun Ce, "which cannot be said of many men in this age," he gave a quick glance in Sun Quan's direction. "For that reason it is unfortunate that things had to turn out this way. From what I have heard about you, Liu Bei, I would gladly accept you as a brother. However, Shang Xiang is my sister and I have to do what is best for her."

"I would never hurt her, Sun Ce," Liu Bei declared.

"I do not doubt that and I know she would not hurt you intentionally either. The truth is Shang Xiang was going to go ahead with this marriage for the sake of the alliance and for not wanting to hurt you. What she didn't realise was that she would still hurt you since her heart lay elsewhere." Sun Ce paused briefly, giving Liu Bei time for the words to sink in and also so that he himself could find the right words to continue. He did not want to humiliate Liu Bei, for he was not to blame. Sun Ce would break it to him gently. There was no doubt that Liu Bei would bear a grudge for a while because of this, but he deserved the truth.

* * *

"You came for me," Sun Shang Xiang smiled

"Did you really think I'd let you marry Liu Bei?" Zhou Yu asked her.

"I had hoped you would stop me," she began, turning her back to him, "but what makes you think my heart is still yours?"

"You're as stubborn as ever, Shang Xiang."

"And you're just as confident."

"But I nearly lost you," he said with a sombre expression, recalling past events between them.

She turned back to face him "But we're together now."

Then slowly he pulled her closer to him "I love you, Shang Xiang," he began, in a gentle tone, "your fiery temper, the passion in your eyes, your energy. You are an embodiment of fire." His face was serious now. She laughed and he blushed.

Then gently Zhou Yu began to let go of her, but just before he parted Sun Shang Xiang threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Zhou Yu," she whispered, "with all my heart."

* * *

Liu Bei lowered his eyes to the ground, no doubt contemplating what Sun Ce had said. Sun Ce continued, looking round the gathering now "Marriage should be a union of two hearts. If one heart is unwilling to make the union work then the other shall also break. If there are two hearts willing to make the union work then it is indeed true love. Without love there is only hatred. So consider this, could any of you live in a world of hatred?" Sun Ce waited for some sort of response, but he received none for everyone remained quiet. Their expressions were blank, as any anger that had been present had disappeared. "By your silence, I think not. As in war, in love there are also casualties – this cannot be helped – but isn't love a true cause and worth fighting for?"

* * *

"You have my blessing, Shang Xiang, now go," Sun Ce told her as she hugged him tightly.

"Gan Ning, how can we ever thank you?" Shang Xiang began.

"No need, princess," he said affectionately. "You two are good together." Then playfully he hit Zhou Yu in the back. "I always knew you'd be the one to settle down first." He told him with a big grin.

"Shang Xiang I will miss you, but this is your chance to be happy."

"I'll miss you too, Su Ling," she said taking her in an embrace.

"Make sure you grab this chance with two hands, okay?"

"Yeah, true love doesn't come very often," Lu Xun elaborated with a smile at Su Ling. "Besides," he continued, "you have to go now. Look at what I had to go through."

"Thanks Lu Xun," Sun Shang Xiang said kissing him on the cheek.

"We will be eternally grateful," added Zhou Yu, "to all of you."

"Zhou Yu make my sister happy okay?" Sun Ce said putting his hand on Zhou Yu's shoulder. "Or you'll have to deal with me." They both laughed.

"Don't worry, brother, I can look after myself," Shang Xiang smiled.

"You've got a point there," replied Sun Ce. Then he turned to address Zhou Yu. "Don't give in too easily, Zhou Yu. Shang Xiang's got a tendency not to give up until she gets her own way, and that's putting it nicely."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, if you're anything like before, your temper isn't one of your better traits."

"Ha, ha, brother," she said mockingly.

"Then again, a master strategist of Wu shouldn't have that much trouble. It should be a challenge for you, Zhou Yu. Do you think you're up to it?"

"Yeah, master strategist, are you ready?" she gave a little bow.

"Certainly," he answered, also bowing in response. Then he held out his hand "Shall we?" Shang Xiang took it without hesitation and they walked over to the horses that Gan Ning had brought for them for their journey. Just then a rider approached them. It was Zhao Yun.

"If you want to get to them, you'll have to get through me," Gan Ning told him firmly, making his way between Zhao Yun and the couple.

"You'll have to go through me too," Lu Xun said as he moved to stand beside Gan Ning.

"Me too," said Su Ling, rushing forward.

Zhao Yun dismounted "I have no wish to fight anyone, for I did not think this was a battlefield. However, I never back down from a fight. If that is what you wish, then so be it."

"I haven't had a good fight in a while. This may be fun," Gan Ning grinned.

"Gan Ning, wait," Sun Ce told him. "Zhao Yun is not here to stop anyone."

Gan Ning stepped to one side, whilst Lu Xun and Su Ling stepped to the other side to allow Zhao Yun to pass.

"Thank you, Sun Ce," Zhao Yun said bowing his head slightly.

"Princess Sun Shang Xiang," Zhao Yun gave a little bow. "Zhou Yu. So she has chosen you," he paused briefly. "Sun Ce told us it was true love. It is a rare thing, so I had to see it for myself."

"I'm sorry Zhao Yun that I hurt your lord, Liu Bei. I wish I could have spoken with him."

"At least you wanted to confront him. I know it was not possible, under the circumstances."

"I hope someday, Liu Bei will find his true love."

"I hope she is as worthy as you, my Lady." Then Zhao Yun mounted his horse. "A word of advice, my Lady," he called from his horse. "Your brother, Sun Quan, has some of his troops scouting the area. If you wish to leave together, then you should do so swiftly. One heart has already been broken, but it will mend with time. If given a chance to break and your love is true, your hearts may not mend so easily." With that Zhao Yun departed.

"What will you do now, Sun Ce?" asked Zhou Yu.

"I've decided to stay in the palace. With you two gone I'm sure Sun Quan could do with the company, whether he likes it or not. I'll let you know when he's got over this. Lu Xun and Su Ling seem quite happy, but I think Gan Ning needs someone to explain that wine isn't the only good thing in life. Who knows, then when you come back I may even be introducing you to my own wife, or you could be introducing your little ones."

"Our… little ones…?" Shang Xiang glanced at Zhou Yu. Their expressions were of shock.

"Of course," Sun Ce laughed. "I can't wait to be an uncle." Then he sighed, "On a more serious note, you two have to get going."

"It's not fair, brother. We shouldn't have to leave."

"I know, Shang Xiang, but it's the only way for now."

"I've only just found you and now it feels like I have to lose you all over again," her eyes filled with tears.

"You're not losing me, Sis'." He dried her eyes. "We'll see each other again soon. When things are better, we'll all be waiting for both of you," he paused. "Think of it this way, you'll have a long honeymoon. So enjoy yourselves out there, see part of the world. Don't ever think of it as running away, okay?"

Shang Xiang nodded.

"You promise?"

"Yes brother, I promise."

Sun Ce turned to Zhou Yu "Look after each other, brother." So for the first time they embraced as brothers.

Everyone said their farewells for the last time and Sun Shang Xiang and Zhou Yu departed.

"Wait a minute, you guys," Gan Ning called to them. He was running, trying to catch up with them. So Zhou Yu and Shang Xiang brought their horses to a halt. "I figured you needed some kind of wedding present. Since it was short notice, you can have one of these." Gan Ning held out one of the bells he wore at his waist. "I'm afraid you can't keep it though. They're one of a kind. If I let you keep it, then one day I might find myself with only one, and I can't be called 'Gan Ning of the Bell'. It just doesn't have the same ring to it, but it'll remind you of us and give you a solid reason to come back. Oh, and the others say they owe you."

Shang Xiang let out a little laugh, "Thank you, Gan Ning."

With that, Shang Xiang and Zhou Yu continued on their journey. Gan Ning watched them until they entered the forest and they were out of sight. Then turning, he strolled back towards the others.

* * *

Well that's as far as it goes for now. Who knows what will happen. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this story. I really enjoyed writing it. The characters are great.  
For those reasons, I have decided to write another 'Dynasty Warriors' fic. It's a new pairing. So if you enjoyed this fic, I would be grateful if you gave that a chance too.

Thanks for all your reviews and support,

Lady Leonhart 10/08/04


End file.
